A Flower of Hope and Love
by Fellykins
Summary: Kakashi goes missing while Naruto is out training with Jiraiya. Naruto and Sakura create a team and go on a mission to find him. -- Originally posted on AnimeSpiral;;Naruto/Ultra Maniac crossover
1. Chapter 1

Flare: New story!  
Naruto: Didn't you say that we got out of this torture in your other Naruto fanfiction?  
Flare: Yes, but I also didn't know that Sotaa was making a challenge.  
Naruto: So we're being tortured again?  
Flare: With some other friends of mine!  
Nina: walks in with the rest of the group It's us.  
Naruto: Wow. What anime are you guys from?  
Ayu: Ultra Maniac.  
Naruto: I've never heard of that.  
Flare: That's because you're a character from your own anime, Naruto.

A Flower Of Hope and Love  
Chapter 1 - Mission! Find Hatake Kakashi!

"Kakashi-sensei is still missing?!" the fifteen year old, hyperactive blonde boy cried.

"Yeah, he's still missing, Naruto," the girl with bubble gum pink hair replied.

"Then let's go to Granny Tsunade! We can try to go on a mission to find him!" Naruto happily stated. His girlfriend, Haruno Sakura, quietly sighed.

"You just got back though, Naruto," Sakura stated, "Shouldn't you be resting?"

"No way!"

"Granny Tsunade!" Naruto cried as he slammed the door open to Tsunade's office.

"Naruto, she's not in here right now," a woman with black hair replied.

"Then find her!" Naruto angrily cried.

_'One minute he's happy. One minute later, he's mad,'_ Sakura thought as she watched her boyfriend continued to make the woman with black hair go find Tsunade. Last time Sakura was in the office, Tsunade told her that she was going to be helping the other doctors with the patients on the day that Naruto came back to the village from his training with Jiraiya. After remembering this, Sakura quietly exited the room in search of Tsunade.

"Kid, you're not going to get anywhere by arguing with Shizune," a blonde woman who looked like she was in her twenties or thirties stated.

"Well, I wanna go on a mission with Sakura to find Kakashi-sensei," Naruto cried. The woman nodded before getting Naruto and Sakura's profiles out.  
"You do realize that this is an A rank mission, right?" Tsunade asked.

"Hai, Godaime-sempai," the couple chorused. They knew that to find their sensei, they would have to risk their lives.

"Okay, is there anyone else you would like to bring along?" the Hokage asked.

"Hai," Sakura paused, thinking of skilled shinobi to bring along for the mission, "Sarutobi Asuma, Sarutobi Kurenai, Nara Shikamaru, and Hyuuga Hinata."

"Wait! Sarutobi Kurenai? Is she a new ninja or something?" Naruto inquired. Sakura and Tsunade ignored the idiotic Genin.

"Shizune, go retrieve Sarutobi Asuma, Sarutobi Kurenai, Nara Shikamaru, and Hyuuga Hinata."

"Hai, Lady Tsunade," the woman with black hair, Shizune, replied. The other three passed the time by talking about the mission. After about ten minutes, Shizune returned with the four ninja. The four of them looked confused as Tsunade stood up.

"You four are here because you are going on an A rank mission to find Hatake Kakashi with Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto," Tsunade stated, "I want the six of you to bring him back alive."

"Hai!" the six shinobi chorused before walking out of Tsunade's office towards the village exit. Sakura pulled a map out of her backpack.

"Okay, Kakashi was last seen at the river, so if we hurry up, we can get there before nightfall," Sakura stated. The group began moving faster by tree hopping after they reached the exit of the village.

At the river, there was a purple and black portal. Naruto was the first to notice that the portal was there.

"Hey! Maybe Kakashi-sensei fell through this portal!" Naruto cried.

"I don't know. Let's find out," Shikamaru replied. Shikamaru then pushed Naruto through the portal; Sakura pushed Shikamaru through; Hinata pushed Sakura through; Asuma pushed Hinata through before pushing Kurenai through. Of course, Asuma was the last to go through the portal.

"Whoa! Where are we?" Naruto asked. The same question was going through everyone else's mind as well.

"Hey! The noise came from over here!" someone yelled.  
"Damn it! We better hide!" Shikamaru quickly stated. The six shinobi quickly hid in an alley before the people that were looking for them came.

"So now what? We're probably fugitives!" Naruto whispered.

"I don't know, but we should stay here until dark," Asuma replied, whispering.

Flare: The first chapter is done! It's done, I say!  
Tetsushi: That's nice.  
Flare: Be quiet, Tetsushi.  
Naruto: Well, everyone, remember to review and vote because this will be in Sotaa's challenge! .


	2. Chapter 2

Flare: Chapter two!  
Naruto: Already? Don't you have other fanfiction to update?  
Flare: Semi-hiatus. Read my profile sometime, Naruto.  
Naruto: Oh. Well, whatever. It's still too early.  
Flare: You'd be saying that whether I updated my other fanfiction or not, Naruto.  
Mito: At least he's in another fanfiction! This is our first one.  
Flare: Shut up, Mito, or I'll smite you.  
Kakashi: I'd listen to her... She has a tendency to smite people.

A Flower Of Hope and Love  
Chapter 2 - Maybe School Isn't So Bad After All

That night, the group from Konohagakure left their hiding spot in search of Kakashi. A man wearing a mask over his face began walking towards them. Naruto — being the knucklehead that he was — tackled the person to the ground.

"Naruto! Get off of me!" the person yelled. The blonde Genin got off of the person that he had tackled. The other five ran towards the two as the man with the mask was getting up.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura cried after realizing who Naruto had tackled.

At Kakashi's apartment, the Copy Ninja explained what had happened to him before Naruto left the village for two and a half years. He also explained that Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Hinata would have to go to the school that Kakashi taught at. Asuma and Kurenai would have to get a job somewhere as well.

"Why do we have to do this, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto inquired.

"It's only until we find a way back to our own world," Kakashi replied.

"You mean you've been here for two and a half years and you STILL haven't found a way to get back?!" Shikamaru cried.

"No, I haven't. I'm getting some help from Sasuke and some others that go to the same school as you guys," Kakashi stated.

"Sasuke-kun is here?!" Sakura happily cried.

"Yes, he is, Sakura. He's staying with me right now."

"Yay! Now I can—"  
"He's already got a girlfriend, Sakura. That's why he's not here right now," Kakashi stated. Haruno frowned before leaving the room.

The next day, Kakashi woke up Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Hinata so they could get ready for school. Once the Chunnin and Naruto were in the living room, Kakashi handed each of them a uniform.

"Wh-what is t-this for?" Hinata asked.

"You're going to a private school. You have to wear a uniform."

The four of them walked into their rooms to change into their school uniforms. After a few minutes, they walked out of their rooms in their school uniforms.

"Good. Now lets go."

The five shinobi arrived at the school thirty minutes before school started. Kakashi led them into the school's office.

"Good morning, Kakashi," the secretary said.

"Kakashi!" a voice familiar to Kakashi yelled. The Jounin turned to face the person who was yelling his name.

"Mito!" Kakashi cried, hugging the woman named Mito.

"Mito?" the Chunnin and Naruto chorused.

"Oh, this is my girlfriend, Kirishima Mito."

"Hello. You must be the kids that Kakashi was talking about," Mito stated. The teenagers nodded as they waited for Kakashi to enroll them. After he finished, he handed them their schedules.

"You'll be in the same classes as Sasuke," Kakashi stated as they walked out of the office. After walking towards the clock at the front of the school, Kakashi and Mito stopped walking.

"We have to go now. We'll see you later," Kakashi stated before leaving with Mito. The students had started arriving at the school when Hatake and Kirishima left. A girl with blonde hair was walking with a boy who had black hair. The boy's hairstyle looked a lot like Uchiha Sasuke's; Sakura was the first to notice this.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried. The boy heard this and walked over to the Chunnin and Naruto with his girlfriend.

"You guys came," Sasuke muttered, "And you brought the dope."  
"Hey! I'm not a dope!" Naruto yelled.

"Sayaka!" a voice cried. The girl who was yelling and her friends ran over to the group by the front of the school to talk to Sayaka. This new group of people who knew Sayaka noticed the group from Konoha.

"Oh, hi! Are you guys new?" the girl with brown hair asked.

"No dip—" Naruto started before Shikamaru covered his mouth to prevent him from speaking.

"Um, ignore him. He's a bit of an idiot. We are new though," Shikamaru chuckled. The girl with brown hair smiled.

"I'm Tateishi Ayu," the girl with brown hair happily stated.

"I'm Sakura Nina," the girl with short blonde hair stated.

"I'm Tetsushi Kaji," the boy with blonde hair said.

"I'm Tujiai Hiroki," the boy with brown hair stated.

"I am Nakamura Sayaka," the girl who came with Sasuke coldly stated.

"I'm Uz—" Naruto started before Shikamaru covered his mouth again.

"I'm Haruno Sakura. This is Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, and Hyuuga Hinata," Sakura happily stated, pointing to each person as she said their name. Another boy with blonde hair walked up to the group after Sakura finished introducing everyone.

"Nina, where the hell is Mito?!" the boy with blonde hair angrily asked.

"Nina doesn't know! Nina came to school with Ayu Dear!" Nina replied.

"W-w-we met someone n-named Mito earlier," Hinata muttered. The blonde boy placed both of his hands on Hinata's shoulders, causing the Hyuuga to flinch.

"Who was she with?!" the boy asked.

"Yuta! Let her go!" Nina cried.

"She already left," Sakura quickly stated after the boy named Yuta let Hinata go, "She went with Kakashi."

"Who are you anyway?" Shikamaru inquired.  
"I'm Kirishima Yuta. I'm Mito's younger brother," Yuta quickly stated before running off.

"Maybe school won't be so bad after all," Sakura happily stated.

"Well, you haven't gotten to know Yuta yet," Tetsushi stated.

Flare: I'm thirteen as of right now!  
Sasuke: That's nice.  
Flare: Also, if you guys didn't read the Author's Note, I won't be updating this for a while because I want to update my other fanfiction.  
Tetsushi: Yay! We're free!  
Naruto: We won't be free until she updates the Naruto talk show.  
Flare: Yeah, but you're lucky Naruto. You're in THREE fanfiction.  
Naruto: I don't feel special though...  
Flare: Whatever. Readers and shadow readers! Please read and review because this fanfiction is in Sotaa's Narutard challenge.


	3. Chapter 3

Ayu: Finally!  
Flare: Get a life.  
Kakashi: Why?  
Flare: Because I said so.  
Kakashi: Why?  
Flare: Because you love Gai.  
Mito: WHAT!? KAKASHI!  
Kakashi: It's not true...  
Flare: whistles innocently

A Flower of Hope and Love  
Chapter 3 - I Stand Corrected... Or Maybe Not

_'Math. Math. Math. What the heck is math?!'_ Naruto thought as he slammed his head down on his desk.

"Mr. Uzumaki! Do not slam your head down on your desk!" Mito yelled. The other classmates laughed, except for one girl. Her name was Mikiyo Tatsuya; she had shoulder length brown hair and black eyes like Sasuke.

"Sorry... I didn't mean to, Miss Kirishima," Naruto replied with an innocent look on his face.

"You better be sorry," Mito replied. Mito returned to teaching the class when a note appeared on Naruto's desk. Uzumaki opened the note, which said "Mito's mean. Just ignore her." Naruto grabbed his pencil and said "Lol I already knew that." The note continued to be passed between the knucklehead ninja and Yuta for the last fifteen minutes of class. Mito then found out about the note and proceeded to kill Naruto and Yuta. Luckily enough, Kakashi walked in since Math was their last class of the day. The two boys then ran out of the classroom to avoid Mito's wrath.

"Nina! What's up?" Ayu asked when she answered her cell phone.

"Mito wants to take us to a night club again!" Nina happily replied.

"Okay! I'll be over at your house in a couple minutes!"

"Okay! I'll see you when you get here, Ayu Dear!" Nina replied before hanging up.

A few minutes later, Ayu arrived at Nina's house. Mito had also invited Sakura, Naruto, Sayaka, Sasuke, Tetsushi, and Hiroki. Yuta was also being forced to come. Mito poured the vitamins used to transform the eight children into adults.

"Spamola!" Mito happily cried. The eight children took a vitamin and ate it. A few seconds later, they were all adults. Mito also ate a vitamin to change her appearance as well.  
"Hey, why does Mito use vitamins? Nina uses chocolates," Naruto asked.

"Mito says chocolates are fattening," Nina replied, smiling; Naruto nodded in response.

The next day, Naruto walked towards Science alone. Actually, he would be walking with Sakura and Sasuke if they hadn't ditched him because he overslept. As the Uzumaki child walked into the Science classroom, he was quickly greeted by Yuta, who dragged him over to a corner so he could talk to him privately.

"Hey, Naruto. Can I ask you something?" Yuta quickly asked.

"Sure."

"Do you want to pull a prank on Mito after school today?"

"Why?" Naruto asked. Usually, the kitsune would've quickly said yes, but he wanted to know why Mito's own brother would want to pull a prank on Mito.

"Because of what she tried to do yesterday. We can get Kakashi involved too," Yuta replied.

"I-I don't know... Kakashi's..." Naruto paused, trying to think of a way to tell Yuta that he couldn't do the prank because Kakashi was his sensei back in Konoha, "Kakashi's my uncle. I can't just pull a prank on my uncle's girlfriend. Sorry, Yuta."

Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Asuma, and Kurenai were told that they couldn't say anything about their lives in Konoha or show that they were ninja. If that was the case, they would have to leave Japan to find another home so that they could find a way back home. Luckily, the only one that they would have to worry about spilling their secret was Kakashi, who had already told Mito, and Naruto, who was a hyperactive loudmouth.

"Fine! I'll just do it all by myself!" Yuta angrily replied as Naruto took his seat by the window.

"Whatever," Naruto replied as the teacher, Mr. Mikami walked in.

"Okay, class. Quiet down while I take attendance," Mr. Mikami stated, "Uchiha."

"Here," Sasuke muttered loud enough for the teacher to hear him. This continued until Mr. Mikami reached Yuta's name. The teacher then proceeded to teach the class. About fifteen minutes into the class, a note appeared on Sakura's desk. The note said: "Sakura, can I ask you something?" Haruno blinked, wondering why Yuta of all people, would want to ask her about something. If it was about pranks, he could just ask Naruto. After all, Naruto was like a professional prankster. Sakura replied with: "I guess. But if it's about pranks, you could just ask Naruto." She then threw the note back over to Yuta's desk when the teacher turned his back. The youngest Kirishima child opened the note back up to see Sakura's response. The note continued with the two teenagers replying.

Yuta: "It's not about pranks. And you can just close the note and it'll magically appear on my desk, okay?"  
Sakura: "Okay. So what's your question?"  
Yuta: "I know you have a massive crush on me, so i-if I was from a different world, would you still like me?"  
Sakura: "I... I'm from a different world too. Kakashi told me not to tell you or anyone else this, but I'm from a different world... And yeah, I'd still like you."  
Yuta: "I wanna talk to you after class, okay? So wait for me."  
Sakura: "O... Okay."

The note reappeared on Yuta's desk for the last time as he opened it and read the response Sakura gave him. He quickly hid it under the desk and closed his hand tightly. This had made Yuta very angry.

_'Why would Kakashi want to have them keep something like this away from us? It's insane!'_ Yuta thought as Mr. Mikami released the class when the bell rang. Sakura stood at the door waiting for Yuta as everyone else left the classroom. Yuta walked over to Sakura with the note still clutched in his left hand.

"Sakura. Why did that bastard want you to keep this a secret?!" Yuta angrily asked, grabbing Sakura's shoulders.

"Because he didn't want you to know! He was afraid you would tell someone, then we would have to leave!" Sakura replied, pushing Yuta away with tears in her eyes.

"So he hasn't even told my sister, has he?!" Yuta replied, calming down, but still angry.

"No... H-he has," Sakura quietly replied, looking down so that Yuta couldn't see the tears forming in her eyes. Yuta grabbed her chin and lifted her head up.

"Well then, we'll just have to have a little chat with Kakashi, won't we? But for now, let's just sit down and talk," Yuta stated as he sat down against the wall closest to the stairs. Sakura sat down next to him.

"Talk about what?" Sakura quietly asked. At this point, she was afraid that Yuta would ask her about Konoha and have her prove to him that she really was a ninja.

"Your world, of course. And don't worry, we won't mention anything to Kakashi and I'll keep my mouth shut. I promise," Yuta happily stated, "But before that, I just want you to answer one question."

"W-what?"  
"Will you go out with me?" Yuta asked, grinning; Sakura blinked as she looked at Yuta with a smile on her face.

"Sure! I'd love to go out with you, Yuta!" Sakura happily replied, wiping away the tears from her face.

"Good, good. Now what's this world you're from like?" Yuta replied, smiling.

"Well... It's probably nothing like the Magic Kingdom. We have ninja that can perform jutsu and—" Sakura was cut off in the middle of her sentence.

"Jutsu? What's a jutsu?" Yuta asked.

"A jutsu is made from a ninja's chakra and hand signs. And before you ask, chakra is made from a ninja's spiritual and bodily energy," Sakura replied.

"Okay. Continue."

"Anyway, we've also got a Hokage, who's like the village leader. And the village that I come from is Konohagakure no Sato," Sakura finished, not really able to explain anything else about Konoha.

"So are your friends from there too?" Yuta asked. He wanted to know about Naruto's "uncle," Kakashi.

"Yeah. Oh! And we're placed in three man teams with a Jounin sensei," Sakura stated, remembering about the squads.

"Really? What team are you and your friends on?" Yuta asked.

"I'm on a team with Naruto and Sasuke with Kakashi as our sensei. Hinata's on a team with Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino with Sarutobi Kurenai as their sensei. And Shikamaru's on a team with Yamanaka Ino and Akimichi Choji with Sarutobi Asuma as their sensei," Sakura replied, resting her head on Yuta's shoulder. Yuta smiled and wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist, pulling her closer to him.

"So is Kakashi really Naruto's uncle?" Yuta asked, sounding very suspicious and curious at the same time.

"No. Where did you get that idea?" Sakura asked, sounding very confused.

"Naruto said that he couldn't do the prank that I was going to pull off on Mito and Kakashi this afternoon because he said that Kakashi was his uncle," Yuta replied.

Flare: Yay! Naruto lies!  
Naruto: Really? Where?  
Flare: ignores Naruto Yay! I'm not in remedial classes!Naruto: She's insane.  
Kakashi: Yup.  
Mito: So it's true?  
Kakashi: Yup.  
Flare: Yay! Kakashi!  
Kakashi: Uh-huh.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto: When do I get a NEW girlfriend?  
Flare: Never if you don't stop asking.  
Sakura: Naruto—  
Sasuke: Shut up. Both of you.  
Flare: ...Er.. Sasuke. Get a life. And Naruto, on a serious note about your question, soon.  
Naruto: How soon?  
Flare: I can't tell you that. It'll spoil the chapter.  
Naruto: WAHHHHHHH!  
Flare: ...Sakura— No, wait. points to Unknown Character Until The Chapter Starts You calm him down.  
Unknown Character Until The Chapter Starts: Okay! hugs Naruto It's okay...  
Flare: Errrr... On with the chapter?

A Flower of Hope and Love  
Chapter 4 - The Knucklehead and the Princess pt. 1

Naruto walked down the hallway towards his last class, Science. He was stopped by a girl with shoulder length brown hair. Naruto stopped and looked her in the eye.

"Um. Hi, Naruto," the girl said.

"Hi, Mikiyo-chan. What's wrong?" Naruto asked. Mikiyo looked down at her feet, not wanting to look into Naruto's blue eyes.

"I-I, uhm, I just wanted to—" Mikiyo started. She was interrupted by the bell.

"Sorry, Tatsuya-kun, but I have to go! Bye!" Naruto said, running off towards his next class. Mikiyo sighed and made a mental note to meet Naruto by the clock before she left as she walked towards her next class.

Naruto barged into the Science classroom, panting heavily. He looked up at the teacher, Mr. Okiyama, in hopes that he wouldn't get a detention for being late.

"Uzumaki! Detention! Thursday afternoon!" Mr. Okiyama yelled as Naruto took his seat in the back of the classroom.

"Hai, sir," Naruto mumbled as he pulled his books out for the class. Yuta passed Naruto a note; Uzumaki quickly opened it. "Nice. We have detention together." Naruto grinned as he scribbled something onto the note. "Sweeeeeet. We should totally get more detentions." Naruto threw the note to Yuta when the teacher's back was turned. It fell on the floor, so Yuta dropped his pencil to get the note and his pencil. Mr. Okiyama turned around when Yuta sat back up in his seat.

"Kirishima! What is in your hand?" Mr. Okiyama asked, taking the green sticky note from the student who had just walked in.

"My pencil, sir. It fell on the floor when Sasuke walked in and slammed the door shut," Yuta replied, lying to the teacher. He bought it and turned around to continue writing their assignment on the board as Sasuke took his seat in the front of the class, next to Nina. An hour and a half later, the bell rang and everyone left the class.

Naruto walked home alone, aside from Mikiyo, who was following him. Naruto stopped, causing Mikiyo to run into him.

"Mikiyo-chan, if you have something to ask me, ask me now. I'm almost home and I'd like to walk inside alone with no one around," Naruto stated, sounding slightly annoyed. Mikiyo looked down at her feet again, blushing slightly.

"I-I-I, uhm, I-I-I r-really l-l-like you, Uzumaki-kun," Mikiyo stated, not looking into Naruto's blue eyes. Naruto looked down, pausing in thought. He looked up, looking directly into Mikiyo's black eyes.

"No. I know it was you that sent that note. Yuta told me," Naruto replied, turning around and walking away, leaving Mikiyo alone in the cold. Mikiyo silently sat down on a nearby bench, trying not to cry. Naruto stopped abruptly at a tree about three meters away from the bench Mikiyo was sitting on.

"By the way, don't go yelling at Yuta and calling him a liar tomorrow morning during first period. He saw you put the note in my locker," Naruto coldly stated. The blonde boy continued walking, looking down at his feet as he walked. He felt bad for speaking to Mikiyo the way he did, but it had to be done. After all, Naruto didn't need a stalker.

Naruto waited by the sakura tree for Yuta to find out if his prank on Mito and Kakashi worked. He had postponed it to yesterday due to the fact that he had to go ask Sakura if he could copy the notes that he hadn't taken due to the fact that he was talking to Naruto by passing notes two days ago. At least, that's what Naruto thought he was doing. When he had seen Sakura two days ago, she was blushing when she came home. Naruto smiled happily as he saw Yuta walking over to him.

"Yuta! How did the—" Naruto started.

"I got busted. I ALSO need to talk to you," Yuta stated, sounding slightly angry.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto: We heard that you had writers block.  
Flare: Naruto. You just said HAD. I don't have writers block anymore. I HAD writers block.  
Naruto: Oh. Right..  
Flare: Oh. Good. I don't have to explain myself to you. )  
Nina and Ayu: For now. --  
Kakashi: We'll tell him later. ..  
Flare: Yah. Lets just move on with the story.

A Flower of Hope and Love  
Chapter 5 - The Knucklehead and the Princess pt. 2

Naruto and Yuta walked towards their lockers. Yuta was dragging the blonde knucklehead by his wrist towards their lockers. As they reached their lockers, Yuta slammed Naruto up against the lockers.

"Naruto! You fool! I was the one who told Mikiyo that you liked her! She told me she liked you back! I was the one who set that up! And you turned it down! How could you be so stupid!" Yuta yelled, slamming Naruto against the lockers at the end of each sentence. Naruto shook away the dizziness he was feeling, then looked Yuta straight in the eyes.

"Yuta, I don't even know what you're talking about," Naruto stated, shoving Yuta away and walking to class, "I don't need to be late for class talking to an idiot like you. I'm only here to find Kakashi-sensei and then I'm leaving. I'm not like Sakura, dating someone who she'll never see again once we find Kakashi-sensei."

As Naruto walked away, Yuta looked appalled. _'Sakura's leaving... and never coming back?'_ As Yuta walked slowly to class, the thought of Sakura leaving and never coming back raced through his mind. He had no idea what to do; he loved her.. and he had to stop Sakura from leaving once Kakashi was found. Yuta had to talk to Sakura. He just had to.

That afternoon, Yuta walked Sakura home, but was acting slightly different than usual. Sakura looked depressed, having seen Yuta slam Naruto into lockers that morning. Yuta stopped abruptly, causing Sakura to stop as well.

"Sakura... Once you find Kakashi, you're leaving. Is that correct?" Yuta asked with a hint of seriousness in his voice.

"Y-yes... Why?" Sakura replied.

"And you'll never be coming back, right?" Yuta asked, stepping away from Sakura.

"Yeah... My friends and I are here on a mission to find Kakashi-sensei. Yuta, why are you—" Sakura started a question, but was quickly interrupted by Yuta.  
"Then it's over, Sakura. It's truly over. I don't want my—" Yuta was quickly interrupted by Sakura.

"Yuta, I'm not going back. My world... is horrible. Everyone's always fighting. Here, I don't have to worry about fights that much," Sakura stated, looking down at her feet. At this, Yuta looked appalled and walked away from Sakura.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow. On the way to school," Yuta stated, waving good bye to Sakura. Naruto caught up to Sakura, frowning.

"Sakura!! There you are!" Naruto cried, "I've been looking all over for you! Asuma and Kurenai called us for a meeting!"

"Oh... Okay."

At the apartment where the group from Konoha was staying at, Sakura and Naruto barged in as Asuma was about to speak.

"Sorry, Asuma. I just found out about this surprise meeting," Sakura stated, sitting down on the couch. Naruto took a seat on the couch armrest, near Sasuke.

"Okay," Asuma stated, clearing his throat, "I have called this meeting to announce that Kakashi has been located. The problem is getting a way there."

"Well, where is he?" Sasuke inquired.

"He's in the Magic Kingdom. We have to get past the Tokyo Branch of the MK headquarters in order to get there," Kurenai replied.

"Sayaka could help," Sasuke stated.

"So could Yuta!" Sakura chimed in.

"And Nina and Mito could help too!" Naruto happily stated.

"Wait. Didn't we already find Kakashi? When we first got here?" Shikamaru inquired.

"Yes, Shikamaru, we did. However, we lost him soon after. He disappeared with Mito soon after we found him," Asuma replied, "That's why Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Sayaka, Yuta, and Nina will be traveling to the Magic Kingdom in two weeks to find Kakashi and Mito."

"Should we tell the others?" the blonde loudmouth asked.  
"No. Kurenai will be traveling to the school tomorrow to tell them tomorrow morning. They probably wouldn't believe a knucklehead, a love obsessed girl, and an avenger," Asuma stated, a look of seriousness appearing on his face.

"Hey! That's not nice, Asuma!" Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto chorused. Shikamaru began laughing hysterically, which wasn't like his personality at all. Naruto walked outside; he was going to ask Mikiyo out... Even if it took him the rest of his life to get her to say yes.

At the park, Mikiyo sat on a bench alone. A blonde boy ran up to her and smiled.

"Mikiyo! I want to ask you something. That's why I called you here," the blonde boy said. Mikiyo looked up at the blonde boy and gave him a small smile.

"What is it, Naruto-kun?"

"The day you asked me out... I was a little frustrated. That's why I said no. But if you still want to... I'll go out with you," Naruto replied, smiling happily.

"Of course I will, Naruto-kun!" Mikiyo cried, hugging Naruto, who hugged her back.

_'This won't be so bad after all,'_ Naruto thought, smiling.

Naruto: Yay! I have a girlfriend now!  
Flare: Yay! I don't have to listen to Naruto bitch anymore!  
Naruto: That's mean.  
Kakashi: She doesn't care, Naruto.  
Naruto: I know  
Tetsushi: She doesn't care about much, does she?  
Flare: Nope. I don't care about much at all. So readers, read and review please. I'd greatly appreciate it.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto: Yay? Another update?  
Flare: Sure.  
Kakashi: Yo.  
Flare: OMG! KAKASHI! HE'S BACK! BACK BACK BACK!  
Nina: You're starting to sound like Nina.  
Flare: Eh. I'll let you know when I care.  
Tetsushi: When have you ever cared?  
Flare: Good point. /

A Flower of Hope and Love  
Chapter 6 - A Trip to the Magic Kingdom

"What?! You're going back to the Magic Kingdom already?!" Ayu cried as Sakura walked up.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked as she stopped next to Yuta.

"Nina got asked by a representative of Eltoria to go to their school. If she goes, she could be there for awhile," Yuta replied.

"Wait! I have an idea!" Sakura cried, "Sasuke, Naruto, and I have to go to the Magic Kingdom because Asuma-sensei said that Kakashi and Mito were there!"

"We could escort Nina there!" Ayu cried happily.

"One problem. You wouldn't be able to get past a certain point without permission," Nina sadly stated.

"Not a problem! Kurenai-sensei's gone to get us there today! I'm sure she could go back and arrange it to where Hiroki, Tetsushi, and Ayu could go too!" Sakura happily stated.

"Another problem. Tetsushi doesn't know about our magic powers. He doesn't even know about you guys," Yuta replied.

"Well.. we could always tell him. He would have to find out sooner or later," Ayu stated, looking around to make sure no one was coming.

"Let's discuss this some more later. We'll be late for class," Yuta stated as the bell rang. The group dispersed as they all ran off to class.  
_One week later, at the hideout for the group from Konoha_  
"We've told Tetsushi about the Magic Kingdom and everything. We've basically told him our secret," Yuta stated.

"And we've told Tetsushi our secret about Konoha and everything. So we've basically told him our secret too," Sasuke stated.

"Now all that's left is to make a plan," Ayu stated as she took out a sheet of paper and a pen with red ink to write down the plan incase someone forgot what they were supposed to do.

"Kurenai-sensei's already gotten us passes to get us into the Magic Kingdom for three weeks. It cost a lot, but we got them," Naruto happily stated, sounding excited.

"So basically, we just need a plan to find Kakashi and Mito," Sasuke stated as the door burst open.

"We've just found Kakashi's exact location! He's with Mito at Eltoria! He'll be there for awhile!" Asuma cried happily.

"Nina'll be going there the same day everyone else goes to find Kakashi!" Nina cried happily as well.

"That means we won't need a plan! We'll just be going to tour the school with Nina!" Hiroki exclaimed.

"Perfect!" Ayu cried as she put away the piece of paper and pen. The group jumped up and raced out the door, getting prepared for their great mission.  
_One week later, in front of the Tokyo Branch of the Magic Kingdom headquarters_  
"So are we all ready?" Yuta asked.

"Yeah!" everyone else, excluding Yuta, exclaimed. The group walked in together with Naruto grinning happily. They were led by a young woman in her forties to the place they needed to go to reach Eltoria. The group left, leaving the woman behind at the Magic Kingdom headquarters.

Nina looked amazed as the group appeared in front of Eltoria. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ayu, Tetsushi, and Hiroki looked even more amazed since this was their first time even being in the Magic Kingdom. Nina led the group to the school's office. Naruto and the others went towards the right after being approved to go tour the school on their own. Nina, on the other hand, got her own personal tour of Eltoria by someone who worked at the school.

Sasuke and Sakura began looking in classrooms as they walked. Yuta, Ayu, and Tetsushi began looking through the cafeteria as they walked past it. Naruto and Hiroki began touring the teacher's lounges. The much larger group was quite determined to find Kakashi and Mito, even if they got in trouble doing so. As Sasuke peered into a classroom, he saw a spiky haired man who had a blue headband covering one of his eyes. There was a mask covering this man's face as well. Sasuke sighed; Kakashi should've made himself less noticeable.

"Sakura, come here! I think I found him!" Sasuke called in a hushed whisper. Sakura tiptoed over to the window and peered into the classroom. Sakura looked over the man a couple times. He did have the headband covering one of his eyes, a mask covering most of his face, and the grey-silver hair that Kakashi had. The man rose from his chair as the other woman in the room, who had similar features to Mito, which couldn't be confirmed since Sakura had only seen Mito once, sat down in the chair which had been unoccupied. The man began talking, so Sakura pressed her ear up against the door to try and hear what he was saying.

"Well? Did we find him or not?" Sasuke asked in a hushed whisper. Sakura turned around and nodded. Sasuke peered through the window and saw that the woman had glanced towards them. They had been caught.

"Sakura! We have to hide. We've been caught!" Sasuke stated in a hushed whisper. He opened a nearby locker, which was big enough for the both of them to fit into. They both went into the locker and slammed it shut as the woman opened the door. The woman shrugged and closed the door as the two teammates took a sigh of relief. Sasuke opened the locker door, taking in his surroundings. He noticed the other two groups headed their way. Sasuke quickly scribbled two notes down and attached them to kunai knifes. Stepping out of the locker, he threw them both before jumping back into the locker and closing it once more.

A member from both groups caught the knife and read the note. It had said to go meet Sasuke and Sakura outside of the school. They would be out there in a few moments, once they declared that the coast was clear. Jumping out of the locker, Sasuke went one direction while Sakura stayed back. Sakura peered into the classroom one last time, taking a picture as she did. A flash had gone off from the camera, so she quickly ran off.

Sakura tripped and was caught by Yuta as she came to a stop outside of Eltoria. She buried her face in Yuta's chest. Yuta could feel her breathing quite hard, as if she had been running quite fast. Sasuke was the first to notice the camera in Sakura's hand. He took the camera from Sakura and turned it on. He flipped through the millions of pictures Sakura had on there of herself and various other people. Finding the one taken of Kakashi and Mito, he grinned.

"We've got them. We've really found them," Sasuke announced. The group smiled and cheered as Sakura looked up.

"We may have found them, but now we just have to get them back and away from the darkness," Sakura smiled, taking her camera back from Sasuke.

"Well, what are we waiting for?! We're staying at Eltoria with Nina for the next three weeks, so why not do some research like Jiraiya-sensei does? We could spy on Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto happily cheered.

"We can't. We have to find some place else to stay for the next three weeks. The staff at Eltoria won't let us stay here every day and night. We'd have to come back daily," Yuta sighed, "Besides, they're letting ME help out a bit with one of the classes."

"Really? Which one?" Hiroki inquired.  
"The pillow class. Remember when I made a plain pillow a polka dotted pillow?" Yuta replied.

"Yeah," Hiroki stated, trying hard not to laugh.

"I get that class full of idiots," Yuta mumbled.

The group laughed at Yuta as they walked away from Eltoria in search of a place to stay. Noticing a tall building called the Magical Hotel, the group walked inside, even though there was a strange mist. Sakura assumed it was a Genjutsu of some sort and that it had been placed there for a reason.

"I've found you... brother," a familiar voice called out. Sasuke was the first to turn around, noticing the familiar figure.

"Itachi.. I've finally found you," Sasuke smirked.

Naruto: Yay! Itachi! I can finally get my revenge!  
Flare: Revenge for what?  
Naruto: He poured my chicken ramen on my head, then ran off.  
Flare: rolling on the floor, laughing her ass off OH MY GOSH. WEAK!  
Naruto: It's not funny!  
Sasuke: Yes it is, you dope. Readers, read and review. We'd greatly appreciate it.


	7. Sasuke vs Itachi: War of Magic & Jutsu!

SpiralingPiplup's Blurbs: Lol, blurbs is a funny word. I don't even know what it means, but I like it. Anyways, this is basically my authors note. So yeah. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, just ask in a review. I don't really care. Anyways, enjoy chapter 7 and be sure to review! :D

SpiralingPiplup: Okay, so like... Hi.

Nina: *yawns* Hi, Flare..

SpiralingPiplup: Hiya Nina. ^.^;;

Tetsushi: Mmmm... That was some pretty darn good food.

Ayu: I agree!

Hiroki: Same! ^.^ Oh, we brought you guys some too.

SpiralingPiplup: Is it sushi?

Hiroki: Yeah.

SpiralingPiplup: Yay! :D

A Flower of Hope and Love

Chapter 7 - Sasuke vs Itachi: War of the Magic & Jutsu! Kakashi, Lets Go!

"Itachi! Get over here! You so owe me a bowl of ramen!" Naruto cried. He was defiantly upset about his pork ramen being spilled all over him last time the Akatsuki member and Jinchuriki previously met up. The Ultra Maniac kids just let their mouths fall open and an anime sweat drop ensued. Insanity was defiantly going to ensue for this.

"Naruto, you baka! This isn't a time for ramen! Get your revenge on Itachi later!" Sasuke cried. Naruto was defiantly being a dope right now. Itachi started walking forward, but was stopped when two figures appeared in front of the school kids.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura cried out. Sasuke and the other shinobi from Konoha looked over at Sakura like she was insane. She was defiantly in some deep shit now. The Konohagakure no Sato shinobi secret was revealed to the rest of the Magic Kingdom crew who didn't already know. Naruto gasped quietly and returned his gaze to Itachi and Kakashi-sensei's back. Kakashi had glanced back at Sakura for just a few seconds, then returned his gaze to Itachi.

"Sakura, we're going to have to talk when we meet up again," he murmured before turning to Mito. "Take them home. I'll see you when I get there." Kakashi kissed Mito passionately while Itachi flung a kunai at Mito. Kakashi saw it out of the corner of his eye and broke the kiss immediately to catch the kunai, which he did. "Go." was the last thing that the group being escorted out by Mito heard from Kakashi.

_Kakashi's house_

Naruto sat comfortably on the couch while Sakura shifted around in an armchair. She seemed very uncomfortable with the realization that she had just blurted out the secret that she wasn't supposed to say. Naruto felt really bad for her, so he jumped up to make some sort of attempt to make his ex-girlfriend feel at least a little bit better than she was feeling now. Before he could even reach Sakura, Yuta was already by her side, trying to make her feel better. Naruto scowled and returned to his seat, upset that he couldn't help his ex-girlfriend at all.

"Mito-chan?" Nina spoke up, finally breaking the silence that was even making Naruto shifting around in his chair. Mito glanced up from the magazine she was reading and made some sort of grunting noise that was supposed to symbolize a "yes."

"Why couldn't we help Kakashi-san?" Nina asked, looking down and shuffling her feet a little. Mito opened her mouth to speak her answer, but she was quickly interrupted by Naruto, taking the opportunity to speak up and lighten up the mood.

"Because Kakashi-sensei is so awesome! Duh!" Naruto exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air and almost hitting Nina, who was sitting next to Naruto, in the face. Mito sighed and shook her head as she set down the magazine she had just finished.

"That would be Naruto's dimwitted reason," Mito murmured. "Kakashi-san... cares for people deeply, I should say. He doesn't want you guys to get hurt is all. He'll be fine." Just as Mito finished speaking, the door flew open, revealing a bloody Kakashi. Mito had gasped quietly and jumped out of her armchair, but was stopped by Kakashi.

"It's not my blood. Okay, not all of it is my blood. Most of it is Itachi's though," Kakashi stated, allowing Mito to actually be able to take calm breaths again. This caused Sasuke to jump up. The look in his eyes reflected that he was going to be pissed if Kakashi killed Itachi instead of Sasuke killing Itachi.

"Did you kill him?" Sasuke asked, trying to restrain his anger as much as possible. Kakashi shook his head, which made Sasuke calm down immediately and take his seat next to Nina once more. Kakashi glanced over at Sakura, who was already standing, and signaled for her as well as Naruto and Sasuke to follow him into his and Mito's room.

"Kakashi... when you're done, I'd.. like to talk to you.. privately," Mito whispered. She looked as if she could barely force the words out, but she managed to nonetheless. Kakashi nodded and closed the door behind him as he walked into the room.

"Sakura... What the hell were you thinking? Now we have to explain to everyone!" Kakashi stated in a hushed voice. Sakura shook her head, unsure of what to say. She would have to tell Kakashi that she told Yuta. Naruto wanted to speak up and defend his teammate, but he didn't want to get Sakura into any more trouble than she was in now.

"I... I already told Yuta," Sakura managed to say. She had to force the words out of her mouth in between sobs. The tears had messed up the make-up she had started wearing, but that could easily be fixed in less than five minutes. Right now, she had to get through the hell Kakashi was going to put her through with this.

"You did _what_?!" Kakashi literally screamed. He was defiantly pissed off now. Naruto and Sasuke looked from Sakura to Kakashi. This wasn't going to end well.

"I had a reason! Naruto said you were his uncle! He lied to Yuta-kun!" Sakura cried. Naruto grinned and chuckled while Sasuke looked at him like he was insane. Sasuke knew that Naruto had never really lied in his life. Not as long as Sasuke knew him anyway.

"Well, I couldn't just go and say 'Hey, I can't because Kakashi-sensei could kick my ass and yeah.' Sakura, I'm not _that_ stupid, okay?" Naruto replied. Sasuke laughed at that, but he was quickly silenced by Kakashi.

"Well, at least Naruto's smart enough to not go blurting out our entire information to everyone he meets, okay?! This isn't Konohagakure, Sakura! I'm ashamed of you! I don't even want to know what Tsunade's going to do to you when we get back to the village!" Kakashi yelled. He pointed to the door. "Sasuke, Sakura, out. Now. Naruto, you stay." Sasuke and Sakura scrambled to their feet and ran out of the room, leaving Naruto behind. At this point, Naruto cowered in fear. He was screwed now.

"Naruto, you did a good thing for once in your life. Good job. When we get back to Konoha, I have something for you, okay?" Kakashi stated, smiling. Naruto started breathing again and grinned, jumping up off of the bed.

"Thanks, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto replied, opening the door. Before he walked out, Kakashi placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. The knucklehead ninja turned around to face his sensei.

"Yes, Kakashi?" Naruto asked with the most idiotic look on his face ever. If it could get any more idiotic, it would probably leave Sasuke crying from laughter.

"Tell Mito to come in here so she can talk to me," Kakashi whispered in Naruto's ear. He pushed the blonde boy forward, making him trip and fall flat on his face. One could probably guess what happened after Naruto fell. Everyone, except for Sasuke and the klutz, started laughing just as Naruto sat up into a sitting position. When he got up, Naruto walked over to Mito with a cheesy grin on his face.

"Kakashi-san wants to talk to you now," Naruto stated, smiling. He even held his hand out for Mito to take so he could help her up. After helping her up and stepping aside so she could walk to the door, Mito turned around and smiled at Naruto.

"Thanks, Naruto-san," Mito whispered as she walked into the room, closing the door behind her. When she was finally able to look Kakashi in the eyes, she opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off when Kakashi started kissing her passionately once more.

"Hey. Lets spy on Kakashi-san and Mito-chan!" Naruto said in a hushed voice. The teenagers nodded and crept over to the door, quietly listening in on Kakashi and Mito's conversation.

"K-Kakashi... I.. I'm.." Mito was barely able to force her own words out, but the last word came out as a mere whisper that the teenagers outside could barely hear. "Pregnant.."

"H-how do you know?" Kakashi asked, stepping back. Naruto already had a feeling that their stay in the Magic Kingdom and Japan would be prolonged because of Mito's pregnancy; especially if Kakashi had something to do with it.

"I-I.. I can feel it.. and I went to the doctor... The test came out positive," Mito whispered. There was no noise from the other side of the doors. Naruto and Yuta figured that Kakashi was kissing Mito to try and make her feel better. Yuta, however, was clenching his fists; he was clearly pissed off after hearing this.

"Mito, it'll be alright. I won't let anyone or anything hurt you at all. I promise," Kakashi replied, smiling beneath his mask. The teenagers heard the doorknob turn, so they scrambled back to their original positions, hoping that they wouldn't be busted for being nosy.

_The Next Day, in Japan_

Yuta calmly clenched and unclenched his fists outside of Mito's classroom while waiting for Naruto. He knew that his dear sister was in the room with Kakashi. He also knew that if he went into that room and started beating down on Kakashi, he'd be in major trouble with Mito and his family back at the Magic Kingdom. For now, he would just have to restrain his anger.

"Yuta-san!" Naruto called, running up to his friend. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine... I guess," Yuta replied through clenched teeth as Kakashi walked out of the room so the two boys could enter. As Yuta walked in the room, he didn't even take a glance at his own sister. He was obviously trying to avoid her as much as possible. When the two boys finally sat down, Naruto took out a sheet of paper and shoved it into his textbook while Mito had her back turned. When the class finally started, Naruto began passing the note to Yuta.

The class ended and Yuta and Naruto were asked to return to the class at the end of the day so Mito could talk to them. She was obviously going to tell them something very important, according to Yuta. After all, Yuta said she had her serious look plastered onto her face. Luckily, the day ended quickly, and Yuta and Naruto split up from their friends to go talk to Mito.

It didn't take long for the two boys to get back to Mito's class. When they walked in, she was already waiting for them, sitting on her desk. Naruto and Yuta took a seat on the front two desks while Mito maintained her position on the teacher desk.

"Naruto... Yuta.. I'm about to tell you something very important, but you can't tell anyone. Not your friends, not your teachers, no one. Not even Kakashi. If I tell him now, I just know what will happen and it'll leave me heartbroken," Mito stated, hopping off of the desk and approaching the two boys.


	8. Mito's Secret

Naruto and Yuta: *skipping around the room* Mito-chan has a secret. Mito-chan has a secret!

SpiralingPiplup: ... ...IF YOU TWO DON'T SHUT THE HELL UP THIS MINUTE, I WILL MAKE A SURPRISE SEXUALITY PREFERENCE CHANGE AND MAKE YOU BOTH HOMOSEXUAL.

Sakura: Ouch...

SpiralingPiplup: Yeah. That's what I thought.

Kakashi: Someone doesn't sound like she's in a good mood.

SpiralingPiplup: *snaps her fingers*

_A boulder falls and lands on Kakashi._

Kakashi: ...Ouch. *unconcious*

SpiralingPiplup sez: Okay, well.. Today was my first day back in school and lets just say it wasn't the best day ever. At the end of the month, I have midterms. : Yeah, not the best thing in the world. So yeah. I failed two out of three of the midterms I took in middle school. Yeah~, but I think I'll do fine in some of them. I'm gonna laugh at the ones I failed though. They only count as 1/7th of your grade here. : So yeah, on with the story!

A Flower of Hope and Love

Chapter 8 - Mito's Secret

Mito's upper lip trembled as she let out a quiet sigh. Outside of the door, Kakashi peered into the classroom. Sighing, he leaned against the wall next to the door. He was going to have to wait on Naruto and Yuta to leave before he could talk to Mito.

'_I wonder what those two idiots did this time,'_ Kakashi wondered as he adjusted his mask. It was bothering him a bit more lately.

"Naruto, Yuta," Mito started. Her upper lip finally stopped trembling long enough for her to speak. "T-this child..." She placed one hand on her stomach. "I-it isn't Kakashi's."

'_What?! What does she mean it's not mine?!'_ Kakashi thought as he sank down into a sitting position. _'And why isn't she telling me? Why is she only telling Naruto and her brother?'_

"Why aren't you telling Kakashi then? Why are you telling us?" Yuta asked, crossing his arms and glancing over at the door. He had seen Kakashi peer in, but he obviously wasn't going to let his dear sister know that. Naruto nodded his head in approval with Yuta's statement.

"I already told you why. He would try to speed up the process of getting back home, so he could get the hell away from me," Mito replied, looking down. At this, Kakashi just stood up and walked back towards the exit. He didn't want to hear anymore.

"Whatever. Naruto and I are leaving," Yuta murmured, walking towards the door. Naruto quickly followed. The door slammed shut just as Yuta stepped out of the classroom.

_Kakashi's House_

Kakashi ran a hand through his spiky silver-gray hair just as Naruto and Yuta walked in the door. Yuta slammed the door once more; he was obviously pissed because of his sister's actions.

"You're pissed too, aren't you, Kakashi?" Yuta asked calmly, leaning against the door. Naruto had taken a seat in one of the armchairs.

"Of course I am!" Kakashi cried out. "Wait... How did you know that I overheard that conversation?"

"I saw you look into the classroom. I guess you left though. Nii-chan was being pretty stupid," Yuta murmured. The door cracked open and Kakashi stood up; it was Mito. Yuta scoffed and stepped out of the house, quickly followed by Naruto. Both boys were stopped when Mito held her arm out, blocking the only way out of the house.

"I just heard everything," Mito whispered. "And lets just say... I'm not very happy."

"Oh, really? I'm not very happy with you either!" Kakashi replied, scowling underneath his mask. Yuta and Naruto both looked at each other and nodded.

"Um, before you two continue, Yuta and I have absolutely nothing to do with this little argument, so can we _please_ leave?" Naruto asked, giving both of the adults a puppy dog looked.

"Yes, I don't see why you boys can't go," Kakashi replied. Mito scowled and let her arm fall back to her side. It was getting tired anyway. Both of the boys dashed out the door before they could be stopped. Mito slammed the door shut behind them.

"So... Kakashi, when do you plan on leaving now that you know?" Mito asked, crossing her arms. Kakashi ran a hand through his hair. He was completely unsure of what to say. Now that he knew that the child Mito was carrying wasn't his, he didn't even know if the shinobi from Konoha should even stay anymore.

"I just want to know one thing before I answer your question. Who's is it?" Kakashi asked. He was hoping it wasn't anyone he was really close to, though the only other adult male he was close to was Asuma. But he wouldn't cheat on Kurenai... would he?

"Please don't kill me when I tell you this, but... i-it was Sarutobi-san," Mito whispered. This put Kakashi in complete shock. Asuma, one of his closest friends, had cheated on his own wife for his own girlfriend. Now it was getting serious; really serious. Kakashi stood up and embraced Mito in his arms.

"I won't leave. Not yet, anyway. I want to stay with you just until the child is born," Kakashi whispered. Beneath his mask, he was scowling and swears were flying through his mind, but right now, all he could do was comfort Mito.

_At the school_

"It seems much more quieter without Nina here," Ayu sighed. She already missed Nina and she had only been gone for a few days.

"Yeah. Where's Naruto and Yuta anyway?" Hiroki asked. Just as he finished, Tetsushi pointed at the two boys, who were running up to the group of three. When the two boys arrived, they looked around. Sayaka, Sasuke, and Sakura were missing.

"Hey, where's Sayaka-chan and Sasuke-san?" Naruto asked, looking around. There was a fourth person missing as well: Naruto's girlfriend, Mikiyo. "And where's Mikiyo-chan?"

"Yeah! And where's Sakura-chan?" Yuta asked, sounding a bit worried.

"Sayaka and Sasuke said they're going to be a bit late. They claimed they had something to do. Sakura went to go get us some food and I have no idea where Mikiyo is," Tetsushi replied. Yuta let out a sigh of relief, but a frown appeared on Naruto's face. For all he knew, she could be dead. Just as the two boys took their seats, two figures started walking towards them. One of them had bubble gum pink hair while the other had brown hair. It was none other than Sakura and Mikiyo.

"Sakura-chan! Mikiyo-chan!" Ayu called out, waving her hands in the air. Sakura and Mikiyo started picking up their pace towards the group until they got to a steady and slow jog. When the two girls reached the group, they placed their bags on the ground in the center of the group and took their seats. They shifted around uncomfortably, but then they saw a duck-shaped hairstyle. Sasuke had arrived, but Sayaka wasn't with him.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called out, waving her left hand in the air. Sasuke kept his pace and shoved his hands in his pockets. When he reached the group, he just sat on the ground and sighed.

"Where's Sayaka-chan?" Hiroki asked. Sasuke shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"She said she had to go home," Sasuke sighed. "Lets just eat. I'm pretty hungry."

SpiralingPiplup: Ugh. I hate writer's block. That's all I can say. ;( So um, that'll be the end of this chapter. Sorry I'm cutting it off with no true ending, but... I think it'll be ages before I can come up with an ending. So um.. Cliff hanger? Anyways, chapter nine will be so much better! I promise!


	9. Kakashi vs Asuma: The Lovers Battle

SpiralingPiplup: Hahaaa. Pasta salad is good.

Naruto: What's pasta?

SpiralingPiplup: [in an Italian accent] Pasta is noodles. Pasta is like your ramen, Monsieur Naruto.

Naruto: Oh. Is it good?

Sakura: She just said that, idiot.

Sasuke: What a dope...

Naruto: DOPE?! I'LL SHOW YOU DOPE! [lunges at Sasuke]

SpiralingPiplup: [catches Naruto] Um, let's get to the story. :)

SpiralingPiplup sez: Wow. I've been thinking about this chapter for awhile. It's gonna be mostly Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, and Mito, but it's gonna switch between the adults to the plotting teenagers. This is where things get fun, so keep reading! :)

A Flower of Hope and Love

Chapter 9 - Kakashi vs Asuma: The Lover Brawl

Kakashi knocked on the door to Asuma's room with a kunai hanging loosely in his hand. He knew Kurenai was out with Mito doing some "female shopping," whatever that was supposed to mean. The door opened and just as it did, Kakashi lunged forward onto the person who had opened the door.

"Ah! Kakashi, what the hell are you doing?!" Asuma cried out as he struggled to get free from Kakashi's grip. Kakashi held his kunai to Asuma's neck and scowled beneath his mask.

"You know what you did, you bastard!" Kakashi growled. He just wanted to slice Asuma's neck and watch him suffer and die right then and there, but then it would be suspicious and he would have to break his promise to Mito.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Asuma replied as he shoved Kakashi off of him and scrambling up to his feet. He quickly whipped out his own kunai from his kunai pouch just as Kakashi picked up his own kunai and returned to his feet.

"You got my girlfriend pregnant! That's what you did!" Kakashi yelled just as Asuma got into a defensive stance. At this, Asuma's eyes widened. He obviously hadn't realized what he had done to Kakashi's beloved girlfriend.

"H-h-how did you find out?" Asuma asked quietly. He had heard footsteps, but was unsure about who they belonged to. Kakashi lowered his kunai, but let it dangle loosely in his hand. He defiantly wasn't going to let down his guard now.

"Mito initially told me that she was pregnant, which originally made me think it was my child. Then, I overheard her telling Yuta and Naruto that it was your child," Kakashi replied, resisting the urge to start screaming at Asuma. The door had opened just as Kakashi finished speaking. Kurenai and Mito were back. Kakashi calmly walked out of the room, putting his kunai back into his kunai pouch, acting as if nothing had happened.

Nina smiled as she finished her little magic show for the boys. Ayu and the rest of the girls had just walked back into the room after changing out of their school clothes. Just as the girls sat down, Naruto jumped up with a really cheesy grin on his face.

"Alright, you guys! Let's get our first meeting in this stupid classroom started!" Naruto happily cried out. He picked up a piece of chalk and held it in his hand, facing the chalkboard. After realizing he had no idea what to write, he turned back to his friends with a blank expression on his face.

"Guys, we need a name and stuff," Naruto stated, basically speaking the obvious. Sakura sighed and stood up, facing everyone except Naruto.

"What do you think we should call ourselves then, you guys? I was thinking of the Star Brigade!" Sakura happily cried out. Someone had been watching a little bit too much anime or playing one too many games.

"I like the Star Brigade," Ayu, Nina, and Mikiyo chorused. The others didn't seem to care, so Sakura returned to her seat and nodded to Naruto. The knucklehead ninja wrote Star Brigade in large letters on the top of the chalkboard, then underlined it. He scribbled various other things under that, which apparently only he could understand since everyone else in the room had a blank look on their faces.

"Alright! First order of business! What we should do about Kakashi-sensei and Mito-sensei!" Naruto happily cried out. Sasuke sighed at his former teammate's craziness and hyperactiveness.

~~ _Five months later_

"Kakashi... don't.. don't go," Mito pleaded as Kakashi placed his hand on the doorknob. She was on the verge of tears as it was and Kakashi's only visible eye was closed.

"Mito, I have to. I'm just going to the library. I'm coming back, I promise," Kakashi whispered. He had turned the doorknob just as Mito wrapped her arms around him and pulled him away from the door. Kakashi let out a quiet gasp just as he hit the bed. "Mito-chan! Wh-what are you doing?!"

"Kakashi, I-I'm scared," Mito whispered. Kakashi managed to force himself into a sitting position just as Mito sat down herself. He placed an arm around his beloved girlfriend's shoulders and sighed quietly.

"Why? What's wrong, Mito?" Kakashi asked. There was a hint of seriousness in his voice which caused Mito to place a hand on her enlarged stomach. It made Kakashi flinch a little bit because he never did get his revenge on Asuma for getting his beloved girlfriend pregnant.

"T-tomorrow. I-I have an ultrasound appointment. I-I really don't want to go alone, Kakashi-san... I-I've been meaning to ask you for a couple days now, but... but I-I was afraid you would say no," Mito whispered, sobbing in between a few of the words. Kakashi rubbed her arm and pulled down his mask before gently kissing her on the cheek. A small smile appeared on Mito's face, but the tears were still falling from her eyes. After Kakashi pulled his mask back up, he wiped away the tears and smiled beneath his mask.

"I'll go. I–" Kakashi was interrupted by an extremely happy Mito, who hugged Kakashi with enough force that it caused him to fall backwards on the bed once more.

"Oh, Kakashi, will you really?!" Mito happily asked. Kakashi nodded just as Mito pulled down his mask and kissed him passionately. Kakashi was mildly shocked, but managed to return the kiss nonetheless.

~~ _The following day_

"Kakashi-san... T-th-thank you," Mito whispered as she shifted around uncomfortably in the booth seat next to Kakashi. Much to his dislike, Kakashi promised Mito that he would take her out to eat after her appointment with the doctor.

"Mito, you know I would never break a promise. Never at all. Now come on, eat something. You need to," Kakashi murmured as their food was placed in front of them. Mito pushed her dinner around on her plate quietly just as Kakashi pulled down his mask. He glanced over at Mito, who was still playing with her food like a child.

"Mito, for the love of God, eat your food. I am not going to let you–" Kakashi started. Mito stopped playing around with her food and silenced Kakashi immediatly.

"Kakashi, I don't even think I can go through with this! I mean, for God's sake, I'm carrying twins! And you know that they–" Mito cried. She appeared on the verge of tears as it was and Kakashi just had to silence her. He wanted to help her as much as he could. He even put the fact that he wanted to go back to Konoha aside to be with Mito for the nine months she would probably need him most.

"We'll talk later. I promise. For now, I just want you to eat."

"Hey guys! Guess what!" Shikamaru happily cried out. Sakura and Hinata were completely shocked at their childhood friend's attitude. Usually, Shikamaru was the laid back type of guy, especially since he was a Chunnin. Now he was acting like Naruto.

"What's up, Shikamaru?" Naruto asked after he finished drawing and scribbling on the board. His artwork of fireworks and the information about the Star Brigade's activities on the day of the fireworks show had been drawn out horribly, but no one seemed to notice. Everyone was more interested in what Shikamaru had to say.

"I found a portal, similar to the one Naruto found before we came to Japan. I went through it and ended up back in the desert near Sunagakure! The portal didn't disappear though, so I managed to get back through it," Shikamaru stated, grinning happily. The shinobi from the Leaf Village started cheering, but their happiness was crushed when Ayu held up her hand to silence the group.

"There is just one problem. Kakashi's gotta stay with Mito because of her pregnancy," Ayu stated with her arms crossed. Naruto scowled and slammed the piece of chalk back onto the chalk holder, causing the piece of chalk to snap in half.

"Then we'll leave without Kakashi!" Naruto cried out. He was obviously homesick... or at least sick of not being able to go to Ichiraku's every day like he used to. Sure he was still getting his fair share of ramen, but it just didn't seem the same to him because it wasn't from Ichiraku's.

"I don't think you'll be doing that at all, Naruto-kun," a strangely familiar voice stated. The teenagers whirled around to see the silver haired Copy Ninja in their clubroom with Mito standing close by him. "We're not leaving. Something's happened and we're going to get to the bottom of it while we're here."


	10. Mito's Dilemma

SpiralingPiplup: Ooh. This is gonna be interesting. Hee hee.

Naruto: Whyyyyyy? I wanna go homeeeeeeeeee.

Kakashi and SpiralingPiplup: TOO DAMN BAD.

Naruto: Screw you too. :(

Asuma: Already screwed someone.

Mito: Yeah, you scre–

SpiralingPiplup: ENOUGH! Chapter starts now.

SpiralingPiplup's Notes: I keep renaming my Author's Note in each chapter and story I write. I dunno why. I just do. Basically, this concludes some things for the teenagers, but not for the adults. That's all I have to say. Also, I can't wait until the end of May. :( My standardized testing will be over! Which means it's home free from there! =] I'll just have to get high grades on my tests and such & I'll be out of my freshman year of high school. 3 But for now, enjoy chapter 10!

A Flower of Hope and Love

Chapter 10 - Mito's Dilemma and the Last Day of School!

"Sensei, what do you mean we can't leave now?" Naruto asked with his arms crossed. The moment was nostalgic. They were in a classroom. The same place where Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi had first met. And ironically enough, there was a chalkboard eraser in the room as well. It was a very nostalgic moment for Team Kakashi.

"There's a problem. A very, very big problem. Something I'd much rather not discuss here," Kakashi replied. "Something I'd rather discuss at home." The classroom brought back memories for Kakashi and Mito as well. Not just the whole Kakashi being hit on the head with a chalkboard eraser upon meeting his new team of Genin, but more than that. He had found the love of his life. He had met Mito in a classroom in the very school they were in. It made him happy to know that they would probably be sharing the rest of their lives together.

"Alright. Now that you're all comfortable, let me carry on with what I was saying earlier," Kakashi started. Naruto had jumped to his feet almost instantly. Kakashi had scowled underneath his mask.

"Wait, wait! I wanna ask Mito-sensei something!" Naruto cried, happily jumping up and down. Kakashi sighed and shook his head.

"No. Ask her lat–" Kakashi was interrupted yet again. This time it was by Mito. He couldn't help but cross his arms in annoyance. He just kept getting interrupted!

"What is it, Naruto-san?" Mito asked kindly. She had completely ignored the fact that her beloved boyfriend was annoyed and on the verge of possibly screaming aloud.

"I'll ask later. Kakashi-sensei looks like he's getting mad," Naruto mumbled aloud. Mito nodded and gave a soft, but nervous smile to Naruto, who had just sat back down. Kakashi looked around the room. Everyone appeared silent.

"Are you all done?" Kakashi asked, sounding slightly annoyed. Everyone except Kakashi nodded. "Alright then. Firstly, I'd like to mention that you all–" He pointed to the group of teenagers in the room. "Get out of school within the next couple of days."

"Yes! Finally! I'm sick of school!" Naruto cried. "I got enough of school in Konoha with Iruka-sensei!"

"Naruto, for God's sake, will you please _shut the hell up_?!" Kakashi asked. He was officially annoyed, borderline pissed. It did, however, make Naruto shut up real quick though. Kakashi took a deep breath and sighed. "Secondly, I will be sending the group from Konoha back to their world in groups of two. Two people per group. Hinata, you'll be going with Kurenai. Shikamaru, you'll be going with Asuma."

"But what about us, sensei?" Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura chorused together. Kakashi blinked a couple times before he realized what his plans were for Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, you'll be staying here with myself and Mito as well as Nina, Ayu, Hiroki, and Tetsushi," Kakashi replied. This made both Naruto and Sasuke stand up at the exact same time.

"Why the hell do we need to stay here?!" Naruto and Sasuke yelled. Both boys obviously had better things to do than sit around and wait for Kakashi to get off of his ass so they could go home. Naruto was obviously sick of the ramen in Japan. He liked Ichiraku's better and he must've mentioned it to Sakura and the other girls multiple times. Sasuke, on the other hand, had to go kill Itachi. It was his lifelong dream to do so.

"Because I said so. Asuma, Kurenai, you two can leave now. Tell Tsunade we'll be back as soon as possible," Kakashi replied. Asuma, Kurenai, Shikamaru, and Hinata stood up and walked over to the door. Everyone but Asuma left.

"Kakashi, you sure you don't want us to stay?" Asuma asked as Naruto and Sasuke sat back down. Kakashi shook his head, indicating a yes, which made Asuma leave quickly. The last thing he needed was Kakashi's wrath unleashed on him.

"Alright. Erm.. you all can go do whatever now," Kakashi mumbled to the teenagers nervously. They all scrambled out the door as quickly as possible with Naruto and Sasuke leading the way. "Sakura! You stay." Sakura stopped just before she was going out the door. Luckily, she was the last person, so she wouldn't be trampled over by anyone else trying to escape.

"Yes, sensei?" Sakura asked nervously. She was terrified of Kakashi, especially after he had been so strict with practically everyone in the room.

"Make sure Naruto and Sasuke don't go through that portal. There's some things I need you three to do and I don't want you to have to do it all alone," Kakashi replied. His voice was much more calm, which made Sakura calm down a bit. She nodded as she ran out the door. Kakashi was finally able to let out a sigh of relief. All of the nuisances were gone which meant he could finally have some alone time with his beloved Mito.

Naruto and Sasuke had strayed off from Sakura, which caused her to worry. She was running around a nearby forest frantically for them. It was around the exact same area that Shikamaru stated he found the portal at.

"You ready, Sasuke?" a familiar voice asked. Sakura followed it to find the portal as well as Sasuke and Naruto. They appeared as if they were going to jump through it soon. Sakura just couldn't let that happen.

"No! Naruto! Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried out. She had finally caught up with them. The two boys turned around, shocked. Naruto had placed his hand on his shruiken pouch while Sasuke had his hand on his kunai pouch.

"Sakura, just let us go! We want to go back! We're sick of it here!" Naruto yelled. Sakura took a step forward as she took out a kunai. Neither of the boys flinched.

"Naruto, Sasuke, I'm gonna stop you. No matter what it takes!" Sakura replied. She was determined. Sasuke and Naruto stepped forward with weapons in hand. Sakura lunged forward at both Naruto and Sasuke, but was stopped by a familiar man.

"Naruto, Sasuke! Stop this now!" the familiar voice yelled. It was none other than Kakashi. The strictness of the team's sensei had returned, causing Sakura to gasp.

"Why!? Kakashi-sensei, we want to go back! We hate it here!" Naruto cried. Kakashi grabbed both Naruto and Sasuke and dragged both boys past Sakura, who had just put her kunai away.

"Sakura, let's go," Kakashi called. Sakura had turned around and followed after Kakashi, who was still dragging both Naruto and Sasuke.

Mito sighed as she quietly shifted around uncomfortably in an armchair. She had been ditched by Kakashi after hearing about Naruto and Sasuke's attempts to escape. The door had opened and slammed quickly. Mito looked up to see that Kakashi had returned. A smile appeared on her face.

"Kakashi-san!" Mito cried as she practically jumped to her feet. Kakashi had ignored her for the moment, having finally dropped Naruto and Sasuke on the ground.

"Now you two get out of my sight now before I think twice about anything I just said," Kakashi murmured. Naruto and Sasuke hesitated as they rose to their feet, but Sakura didn't think twice about leaving quickly, which she did. "Now! Go!" Naruto and Sasuke scrambled to their feet and left the apartment quickly. Kakashi let out a quiet sigh as Mito hesitated a bit.

"I-is... what... um.." Mito stuttered. She was unsure of what she wanted to say. After all, it had been a long day for everyone; especially Kakashi.

"Sorry. It's just.. I... I've had a long day is all," Kakashi stated as he embraced Mito. All she could do was smile as Kakashi held her in his arms. It made her feel much better being in his arms.

"I understand," Mito whispered into Kakashi's ear. She took a step back from Kakashi and smiled happily. Her hands were behind her back as Kakashi lowered his mask subconsciously. It had been awhile since Mito and Kakashi had a chance to kiss for longer than thirty seconds. The two lovers leaned in for a kiss before they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in," Kakashi called as he readjusted his mask to cover his face once more. The door opened to reveal Mr. Mikami, who casually walked in.

"Hello, Mito! How have you been?" Mr. Mikami happily stated as Kakashi, who was obviously ignored, slammed the door shut as he left. Kakashi didn't like Mr. Mikami, so while he and Mito had their alone time, Kakashi was going to go to his little "happy place."

"I've been fine, I guess. What about you, Mikami-san?" Mito replied nervously as she sat down in one of the armchairs. She had noticed that Kakashi left and was going to most likely head off to his "happy place." Even though she was with her old crush, Mr. Mikami, Mito was still worried about Kakashi nonetheless.

"I've been great! By the way, is there anything going on between you and that jerk, Kakashi?" Mikami replied as Mito practically jumped to her feet again. Mr. Mikami practically jumped all the way back to the door.

"Kakashi-san is not a jerk! You just think he is because he's the one that I chose over anyone else! Just get out, Mikami-san!" Mito cried as Mr. Mikami quickly ran out the door. He could already tell that Mito was ticked off. Really ticked off.

Mito wandered the nearby forest, trying to find Kakashi's "happy place." She needed to find him. She needed to be in his arms. One of the trees rustled, causing Mito to stumble backwards and run into a tree. The next thing she noticed was Kakashi hanging backwards from the tree. By his feet. No hands whatsoever.

"Did I scare you?" Kakashi asked as he jumped down from the tree, startling Mito even more. She nodded and Kakashi laughed to himself.

"Yes! Yes, you did scare me! And it's not funny!" Mito replied as she crossed her arms across her chest. She had a childish look on her face, which made Kakashi try not to laugh any harder than he already was. But he stopped when his hand grasped around something in his pocket. Mito wondered if it was one of his copies of that stupid book Make Out Paradise or something like that.

"Well, in all seriousness, I'm glad you came out here. There's something I'd like to ask you," Kakashi stated. Mito had tensed up a bit. If Kakashi was going to break up with her, she was ready for it. She could easily find another guy.

"What is it? If you're gonna break up with me, just do it now," Mito murmured. Kakashi had heard her and resisted the urge to break out in laughter once more.

"No, no. I'm not breaking up with you, silly girl! I was actually going to ask you if you'd like to go back to Konoha with myself and the others. When we go back, of course," Kakashi replied. Mito had pulled Kakashi into a really tight hug and smiled happily.

"Of course I will, Kakashi!" Mito happily cried.

~~ _Two days later_

Kakashi and Mito took their seats in the teacher's section of the auditorium. The teenagers had taken their seats in their assigned sections of the auditorium. The principal had taken his place behind the microphone and cleared his throat, silencing everyone in the auditorium.

"Hello, everyone. This has been a great school year! I would like to say farewell to the graduating class and I wish you all luck with your choices in the future," the principal announced. "Now a few words from some of our teachers. First up is Hatake Kakashi-san." The auditorium was filled with clapping while the teenagers as well as a few other students stood up as Kakashi took his place behind the microphone. He cleared his throat and there was silence once more in the auditorium.

"I would like to say that I have had a great time here and that it will be a shame that I won't be able to return next year. I wish you all luck with whoever becomes the boys tennis coach next year as well as the new gym teacher," Kakashi stated into the microphone. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura looked at each other with confused expressions. Was Kakashi finally ready to go home? Or was he planning on taking them somewhere else?

"Alright then. Thank you, Hatake-san," the principal stated as Kakashi returned to his seat next to Mito. "Next will be Kirishima Mito!" Mito nervously stood up and walked over to the microphone. Everyone was already silent. Kakashi's speech had probably bored them to death.

"Um... Well... as Hatake-san said, I've had a great time here as well. Seeing as how I was only a substitute teacher here, I probably won't be back next year either. But it was nice meeting you all and I hope you all have a great time!" Mito stated. Her nervousness had gone away. Instead, she had become the same, bold person she had been at the start of the school year. When she met Kakashi. When she announced that she would be the substitute teacher for one of the math classes. A nervous smile appeared on her face as students and teachers alike started cheering as Mito stepped off of the stage.

"So what should we do now that we're finally out of school?" Sakura asked happily. Everyone except Naruto shrugged. Naruto was now jumping up and down like a crazy maniac.

"I say we go get ramen! Lots and lots of ramen too!" Naruto cried. Sakura sighed and shook her head at Naruto's hyperactiveness. Shrugging, she actually agreed to it. Everyone else agreed to ramen as well.

"Alright then! It's settled! We're going to get some ramen!" Sakura happily exclaimed. The teenagers immediately left school grounds and headed for the nearest ramen shop.

"So... um, Kakashi-san?" Mito murmured quietly as Kakashi started their car. Kakashi looked over at her and smiled beneath his mask. "When.. when are you going back?"

"Well, that all depends. I was thinking in a couple weeks. I don't wanna hear it from the kids when they have to leave unexpectedly," Kakashi replied. Mito couldn't help but laughing at the thought of an angry Naruto and Sakura couple. It made her think of herself and Kakashi if they were to ever get mad. She smiled just as Kakashi started to drive away from the school.

SpiralingPiplup: The end! Next chapter is bound to be better!

Asuma: I wonder why Kakashi hates me...

Kakashi: BECAUSE YOU IMPREGNANTED MY FUCKING GIR–

SpiralingPiplup: Enough! Just shut the hell up, Kakashi! Please!

Sakura: Erm... read and review? We love it. =]

SpiralingPiplup: Yeah. Please. I'll love you forever. :)


	11. Tsunade Arrives!

Kakashi: Oh no... No, no, no, no...

Mito: What?

SpiralingPiplup: He be tranced because he knows what's gonna happen.

Naruto and Sasuke: What's gonna happen?

Sakura: I bet she's gonna say stuff.

SpiralingPiplup: Stuff.

Sakura: Told you.

SpiralingPiplup: ENOUGH TALKING. LET US BE STARTED!

SpiralingPiplup's Notes: I actually didn't change the name this time! I'm so proud of myself! :) Tee hee. Well, I passed all of my state exams, so I'm exempt from all of my finals once I turn in the one that I owe my World History teacher. Which means, yes, you'll probably see more frequent updates in the next three months since I'll be on my long awaited summer vacation!! =] Yay! And I have a good old Pokémon fanfic based around Looker coming up this summer. And that's about it, so I'm gonna get this chapter started!

A Flower of Hope and Love

Chapter 11 - Tsunade Arrives!

Kakashi and Mito were sitting out on the balcony of their apartment. Mito had fallen asleep in Kakashi's arms, so he resorted to just looking up at the sky. He had been thinking about Uchiha Obito since Mito had fallen asleep. His daily routine of visiting Obito's grave before meeting up with Team Seven had been broken when he came to Japan. A knock on the wall had broken his thoughts as he turned his head to see a blonde knucklehead at the screen door.

"What is it, Naruto? And don't be a loud fool when you answer either, okay?" Kakashi asked in a low voice. He didn't want to wake up Mito since he had a really bad feeling that pregnant women were bitches when they didn't get what they wanted. Kakashi didn't want to be on the bad end of that.

"Well, um... Sakura-chan said that she saw someone who looked exactly like Granny Tsunade and um... thought we should tell you," Naruto replied in a voice that was almost a whisper. Kakashi immediately got a look of seriousness on his face.

"Get Sakura," Kakashi replied. Naruto nodded and walked back inside the apartment to look for Sakura. Kakashi could barely hear Naruto call her name and Sakura's reply telling him to give her a minute. He let out a quiet laugh as he realized it was just like the good old times back in Konoha. It was a bit nostalgic to him.

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked quietly when she reached the screen door. Naruto was standing next to her, waiting to see if he needed to do anything else for his teacher.

"Are you sure you saw Tsunade?" Kakashi asked. Sakura nodded and watched as Kakashi closed his only visible eye.

"What did she look like then, Sakura?" Kakashi asked with his eye still closed.

"Well... She was blonde... had a green jacket on similar to Tsunade's.. She had a young appearance. And she had that diamond jewel looking thing on her forehead too. When I saw all of that, I kinda ran since I didn't want her to see me," Sakura replied quietly. Kakashi's closed eye reopened instantly.

"Are you sure?" Kakashi replied, literally forcing his voice to stay low enough for Mito to still sleep. Sakura nodded slowly. "Go inside." The two teenagers stayed in their positions, but looked at each other with confused expressions. They were already inside, but they assumed that Kakashi didn't notice that already.

"NOW!" Kakashi yelled. Almost instantly, the two teenagers ran away from the screen door just as Mito's eyes slowly started to open.

"What's with all of the noise?" she asked groggily. She slowly sat up with Kakashi's help and examined her surroundings.

"It's nothing. Nothing at all," Kakashi nervously replied. This earned him a well deserved slap in the face. Kakashi rubbed the slap mark on his face innocently, trying to get rid of the stinging sensation it left.

"Don't you dare lie to me, Kakashi Hatake! I am not afraid to beat the hell out of you!" Mito threatened. Kakashi stopped rubbing the slap mark on his face and sighed quietly.

"Alright, alright. Let's go inside and I'll explain it to you," Kakashi replied. And they did just that. Once they were comfortably seated on the couch in the living room, he explained everything that his students had told him. And Mito had apologized for slapping him just as there was a knock on the door. Kakashi lowered his mask and quickly kissed her on the forehead. He got up and adjusted his mask as he walked over to the door to answer it. When he opened the door, he was slammed into a wall as the door slammed shut.

"Kakashi, just what the hell have you been doing here?!" the voice yelled. Naruto and Sakura, who had heard the commotion ran out into the living room to see the very same blonde woman that Sakura had just described moments ago.

"Heh. Looks like you found me, Lady Hokage," Kakashi replied, trying his hardest not to laugh. Another slap was given to him as the woman now identified as Tsunade walked over to Naruto and Sakura.

"You two okay? I hope you're not being idiots like your teacher," Tsunade stated. The two teenagers shook their heads, trying their hardest not to laugh like idiots. "That's good. I was worried there for a minute."

"But Granny Hokage! How did you know we were here?!" Naruto asked. She showed them the letter that had handwriting similar to Sasuke's on it. Sakura let out a quiet gasp as she was the first to notice this.

"So... it was Sasuke-kun?" Sakura slowly asked. Tsunade nodded, which caused both Sakura and Mito to let out quiet gasps. Tsunade looked over at Mito and walked over to her next.

"So you're the one Sasuke and Asuma were talking about," Tsunade murmured. Kakashi disappeared from his current position by the door, then reappeared by Mito's side. It had shocked Tsunade and his two team members a bit, but he didn't care. He just didn't want Mito – nor Naruto and Sakura for that matter – to get hurt.

"Don't worry, Kakashi. I'm not going to hurt her," Tsunade stated. She looked over at Naruto and Sakura. "You two, would you mind leaving? I'd like to talk to them alone." Almost instantly, Naruto and Sakura nodded and ran out the door, slamming it shut behind them. "Alright, Kakashi. Just what the hell have you been doing here?"

"You should be asking that to Asuma," Kakashi replied coldly.

"Well, Asuma's not here, is he? I don't think so. Now answer the question," Tsunade replied. Mito looked helplessly at Kakashi. If he had any kind of common sense, she believed that he would tell Tsunade about what happened with her and Asuma. She really believed he would do it for her.

"Fine then. Since Asuma would probably lie to you about this anyways, I'll be glad to explain it to you. Asuma basically had sexual intercourse with _my_ girlfriend. And now she's pregnant with _his_ twins," Kakashi stated. He paused to take a short breather when Tsunade interrupted him.

"You haven't answered my question," Tsunade stated.

"I was getting there before you interrupted. I've been here because I care about Mito and I didn't want her to be alone through this whole pregnancy thing. I didn't want her to get hurt or have something bad to happen to her," Kakashi replied. Mito looked over at Kakashi and smiled happily, but Kakashi didn't seem to notice. Tsunade also smiled, then looked over at Mito, who seemed extremely nervous.

"So Mito, if you don't mind me asking, how far along are you?" Tsunade asked. Mito held up five fingers as Tsunade nodded. "Well, if you're willing to go back now, you can. There shouldn't be any erm... problems." Kakashi looked over at Mito, who smiled and nodded.

"Can we go tomorrow? I think Naruto and Sakura would like time to say good bye to the friends they made here," Kakashi replied. He looked over at Mito. "And... I'm sure Mito has some things she needs to do as well."

"I understand. I'll be staying at a hotel down the street, so if you need me, just ask for me. Meet me there tomorrow morning though, just so I know you haven't ditched me," Tsunade replied. Kakashi nodded and watched as Tsunade left. As soon as the door closed, Mito pulled Kakashi into a hug. She had started crying soon after since Kakashi felt the tears land on his shoulder.

"Mito... What's wrong?" Kakashi whispered.

"I-I'm scared," Mito sobbed. "I'm sc-scared that something b-bad is going to happen."

"Nothing bad will happen, Mito. I promise. I'll be with you the whole time, no matter what," Kakashi replied as he pulled away from Mito's hug. He lowered his mask and kissed her gently, smiling as he did so.

Naruto and Sakura sat inside a nearby ramen shop by themselves, happily and worriedly eating ramen. They had been discussing why Sasuke had betrayed them and told Tsunade about what was going on. They saw Tsunade walk into the ramen shop and walk over to their table, smiling.

"If you guys want to go back to your apartment, you can. I'm done talking to Hatake-san and Mito," Tsunade stated as Naruto and Sakura jumped up.

"Granny Tsunade, did you convince Kakashi-sensei to let us go back to Konoha?" Naruto innocently asked. Tsunade smacked him in the face, creating a red mark on his face almost instantly.

"I didn't say I was going to answer any questions! Just go back to your apartment and ask Kakashi, okay?" Tsunade replied as she walked away. Naruto and Sakura followed behind her as she left and slowly traveled back to their apartment.

Mito had fallen asleep in Kakashi's arms just recently. Kakashi had taken to gently stroking Mito's hair while glancing at the door numerous times. It was late and he was getting extremely worried about Naruto and Sakura. As soon as this thought crossed his mind, Naruto and Sakura walked through the door and nearly slammed the door shut. Kakashi didn't notice since he was finally able to let out a sigh of relief.

"Kakashi-sensei? When are we going home?" Naruto innocently asked. Sakura nodded in agreement as Kakashi looked down at Mito.

"I told Tsunade tomorrow... But Mito... she needs to tell Yuta. I don't know if she'll be up to telling him before then," Kakashi replied as he placed one of his hands on top of Mito's. The two teenagers looked at him with confused expressions. He had forgotten to tell Naruto and Sakura that Mito was going with them.

"What are you talking about, sensei? Mito isn't going with us... is she?" Sakura replied, looking from Kakashi to Mito. Kakashi smiled beneath his mask as he held one of Mito's hands in his own.

"She is, Sakura. She really is," Kakashi replied, the smile beneath his mask getting even bigger. Naruto frowned, but Sakura smiled and hugged Kakashi happily. Sakura had taken a liking to Mito while Naruto had come to have a brotherly dislike for her like Yuta had. Kakashi smiled as he pushed Sakura away.

"Please tell me you're joking, Kakashi-sensei. Please tell me that," Naruto begged. Kakashi shook his head, then made sure that Mito was still sound asleep. When he confirmed that she was, Kakashi took a small velvet box out of his pocket and handed it to Sakura. She took the box and opened it to see a beautiful diamond ring. Naruto snatched the box out of her hands and looked at the very same ring himself. He laughed quietly to himself, then handed the closed box back to Kakashi, who put it back into his pocket.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Kakashi asked, looking to Sakura and Naruto. Both of them nodded, then smiled at their sensei. "Well, there's something I want you two to do."

"What is it, sensei?" Naruto and Sakura asked.

"I want you two to get Yuta for me. I don't want to leave Mito by herself," Kakashi commanded. The two young shinobi nodded and immediately left, leaving Kakashi alone with Mito once more. She was going to be woken up by the time Naruto and Sakura returned with Yuta.

Mito and Kakashi had returned to their seat on the porch. Naruto and Sakura walked in with Yuta unnoticed and unheard. Sakura innocently walked over to the porch's screen door.

"Kirishima-chan?" Sakura quietly called. Mito and Kakashi turned around to face Sakura. "Um, Yuta's here." Mito looked over at Kakashi, who smiled beneath his mask.

"Do you want me to go inside?" Kakashi asked as he watched Sakura walk back over to Yuta and Naruto from the corner of his eye.

"Y-yes... I-I want to talk to him alone," Mito replied, nervously. Kakashi nodded as he quickly lowered his mask and kissed Mito. As he stood up, he readjusted his mask. When he reached the screen door allowing him to go back inside, he turned back around to face Mito.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to be alone with Yuta?" Kakashi asked with a hint of seriousness in his voice. Mito nodded as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Reluctantly, Kakashi went back inside and gestured for Yuta to go outside with his sister, which he did with pleasure.

"Alright, what do you want, Mito?" Yuta asked with a hint of anger in his voice. Mito slowly opened her eyes only to close them again. She wanted to cry so badly; she knew that Yuta wasn't going to approve that she was leaving Japan. Leaving everything that she had.

"I... I'm leaving," Mito whispered, forcing the words out of her mouth just as she did when she first told Kakashi that she was pregnant. Yuta didn't look too pleased, but he didn't seem to understand what she was saying either.

"You're leaving with Kakashi?" Yuta asked, trying to figure out his sister's logic. She nodded slowly as Yuta jumped up out of the chair he had sat in. "Like hell you are! I won't let you!" At this, Mito slowly stood up.

"Yuta, I don't know if you realized this or not, but I'm much older than you and I can do whatever the hell I want whenever the hell I want to, okay? I realize that I'm giving everything up and that I may never see you again, but you know what, I don't care! I love Kakashi and I promised him that I would go to Konoha with him! So just shut the hell up, okay?!" Mito replied. The tears that she had bottled up began to fall from her eyes as Yuta scowled and slammed his fist into the metal railing. Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto ran over to the screen door and resisted the urge to go outside and stop the fight that they knew was about to happen. Soon after, Mito realized what she said and looked over at the screen door at Kakashi, then back over to Yuta. "Oh no..."

"Don't 'oh no' me! I already know about the Konoha you're speaking of. Sakura already told me," Yuta replied. Kakashi looked over at Sakura, who nervously laughed. She knew she was going to get it now. Mito, on the other hand, just slapped Yuta in the face. "What the hell was that for?!"

"Because it looks like you don't give a damn! So you know what, forget it! Forget I ever told you, Yuta! Just... just leave!" Mito sobbed as she sat back down in her chair. Yuta left as soon as Mito sat back down, shoving Naruto and Sakura out of his way. Kakashi grabbed him just as he started to pass him. Naruto and Sakura had stepped outside to try and comfort Mito.

"You just don't seem to care, do you?" Kakashi asked. Yuta shook his head as Kakashi dropped him. "I figured as much. That's alright. I was going to tell you something just now, but then I decided not to since you're being a little brat." Yuta gave Kakashi the finger as he left and Kakashi returned the favor with ease. As the door slammed shut, Kakashi walked over to it and locked it before stepping back over to the screen door and placing his hand on the wall. "Mito, are you alr– No, I know that you're not alright. I shouldn't be asking that. Are you gonna be okay is what I should be asking."

"Yes, I'll be fine, Kakashi," Mito replied. Her voice was muffled because she was sobbing into Naruto's jacket and shoulder. Kakashi slowly opened the screen door and stepped out onto the porch. He looked from Naruto to Sakura, then gestured for them to get up once he had Mito crying in his arms. Sakura had stepped inside, but Naruto stopped just before walking in and closing the screen door.

"You sure you want us to go, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. You two go get some sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a long day," Kakashi replied as he began to slowly and gently stroke Mito's hair once more. Naruto and Sakura disappeared into the home as Kakashi's free hand grasped onto the velvet box in his pocket.

SpiralingPiplup: Hee hee.

Naruto: Heh.

Sakura: Haha!

Kakashi: What's so funny?

Yuta: Yeah... what is so funny?

SpiralingPiplup: Oh, they just know what's gonna happen next chapter. That's all.

Kakashi: Wanna tell me?

Naruto and Sakura: No.

Kakashi: Jerks.


	12. Engagement Shower!

_So as I type this chapter, I've started my sophomore year of high school. Surprising, right? No, not really. I'll try and update as much as possible, but I doubt I'll be getting much done because of the amount of classes I have first semester. Also, as a little side note, I was supposed to have had this updated by Labor Day (or September 7__th__), but my lazy self kinda lost inspiration temporarily on September 5__th__, haha._

A Flower of Hope and Love

Chapter 12 - Engagement Shower!

Kakashi sighed as he stood outside on the porch of the apartment he shared with Mito, Naruto, and Sakura. He was going to miss this place. It was so different from Konoha. He held his headband in his hand loosely as he stared down blankly at it.

There was a loud slam which made Kakashi turn around. When he saw the familiar blonde knucklehead and his pink-haired companion, he turned back around and sighed in relief. And then he remembered that Mito was taking a nap.

"Kakashi-sensei!" the voice that belonged to Naruto yelled. If the slam hadn't woken Mito up, Naruto's loud mouth was bound to do so. Kakashi slowly approached the screen door and opened it quietly.

"Naruto, shut up. You're going to–" Kakashi was cut off when a pillow hit him in the face. The pillow hit the floor with a quiet thump. "Never mind."

"Can you three _keep your voices down_?! I'm _trying to sleep_," Mito hissed. She had a hand placed on her swollen belly. Kakashi smiled beneath his mask. She smacked Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura as hard as she possibly could. This made Kakashi's smile fade away slowly.

"I don't know why you hit me. I wasn't doing anything at all," Kakashi mumbled. This earned Kakashi a second smack. He sighed quietly and then sat down on the couch. Sakura and Naruto took a seat in the two armchairs while Mito sat down next to Kakashi.

"Did you two do what I asked you to do?" Kakashi asked quietly. He placed his arm around Mito's shoulders as she rested her head on Kakashi's shoulder and closed her eyes. Naruto and Sakura nodded.

"The only person who refused to talk to us was Yuta," Sakura stated. Mito groaned quietly and buried her face in Kakashi's shoulder when she heard Yuta's name. Naruto stood up and walked out of the room with Sakura close behind him. Once both of the shinobi were out of the room, Kakashi lowered his mask and passionately kissed Mito. She gladly returned the kiss. Kakashi heard a door opening and he quickly broke the kiss and pulled his mask up.

"Darn it!" Naruto and Sakura yelled at the same time. "Failed again!"

"Perhaps if you were a bit quieter in shutting the door, you would've been able to see me with my mask off," Kakashi pointed out quite bluntly. He was grinning beneath his mask and both Naruto and Sakura knew it. Mito had a look of pure confusion on her face as she looked between the two teenagers and Kakashi.

"We'll get you one of these days, Kakashi-sensei! Believe it!" Naruto announced loudly as he walked towards the door. Sakura simply shrugged and sighed quietly as she walked out of the apartment. She was dragging Naruto by his trademark orange and black jacket. When the door closed and he heard the two walk down the steps, he looked down at Mito, who was still wearing a look of pure confusion on her face.

"What was that all about?" Mito asked quietly as she gazed into Kakashi's only visible eye. Kakashi pushed a stray strand of Mito's blonde hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"They've been trying to see my face for so long. Ever since I met them, actually," he said quietly. Mito smiled as she ran a hand through her hair.

"And out of all of the people you know, who's seen what's beneath the mask?" Mito asked quietly. Kakashi smiled as he lowered his mask and lowered his face to where he was looking Mito in the eyes. She could feel his warm breath on her lips and it made her smile.

"You and a few other people," he whispered. Smiling, he gently placed his lips on hers and continued the kiss that had been interrupted by Naruto and Sakura.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It had been two hours since Naruto and Sakura had left. Mito was laying on the couch with her head in Kakashi's lap. Kakashi was holding the small velvet box in his hand and watched Mito's chest rise and fall in turn with her breathing. She had one hand gently placed on her swollen belly while the other dangled off of the couch. Kakashi gently placed his free hand on top of Mito's and smiled. Her eyes fluttered open just as he did this and she looked up into his visible eye and smiled softly.

"What's that?" she asked quietly, glancing at the small velvet box in Kakashi's other hand. Kakashi's smile simply got bigger as he lowered his mask. At this point, he didn't care if Naruto and Sakura walked in the door. He had built up the courage for this and he wasn't going to let them ruin it for him.

"Mito Kirishima... will you marry me?" Kakashi asked quietly. Mito's face instantly lit up as she slowly sat up. She leaned over to Kakashi and kissed his forehead softly.

"Of course I will, you big idiot," she said in a lightly joking tone. Kakashi just continued smiling and took Mito's left hand in his own. He placed the ring on her ring finger and gently pulled her into a passionate kiss, which Mito gladly returned.

It was at that exact moment that Naruto and Sakura chose to walk back into the apartment after their day out. They saw Kakashi and Mito kissing and exchanged a confused look. And then it hit the two teenagers.

"Kakashi-sensei's not wearing his mask! We've finally seen him without his mask on!" Naruto and Sakura cried together. Kakashi and Mito broke their kiss and Kakashi looked away, gently resting his head on Mito's head. Mito was looking over at the two teenagers and grinning all at once.

"Please don't rub it in," Kakashi mumbled. He was pulling his mask up over his face again. Naruto and Sakura frowned a bit when Kakashi looked over at them. "You just caught me off guard. That's all."

"We'll have to catch him off guard again, won't we, Naruto?" Sakura asked with a mischievous grin appearing on her face.

"You bet, Sakura-chan!" Naruto cheered happily. Mito's grin slowly turned into a smile and she heard Kakashi sigh in defeat.

"Alright, I think that's enough for tonight, you guys. We're going home tomorrow," Kakashi mumbled. Naruto and Sakura nodded and then walked off to their respective rooms. "And don't even think about trying to come out of those rooms! Or you will be on missions when we return!"

As soon as Kakashi heard both doors close and lock, he glanced down at Mito with a smile on his face. She obviously hadn't noticed that he was looking at her as she was too busy staring at the glass window in front of her blankly. Kakashi lowered his mask and placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head which made her look up at him.

"Is something wrong, love?" Mito asked quietly. Kakashi shook his head and placed another gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Is something bothering you?" Kakashi asked. Mito looked away and resumed staring at the glass window blankly. Kakashi gently tightened his grip around her body.

"I... I'm just going to miss him. I mean, I know he's been a complete jerk to me lately, but he's still my brother and I still love him," Mito whispered. Kakashi felt a tear land on his hand and he instinctively lifted Mito's chin so that he could look into her sparkling blue eyes. Tears were falling from her blue eyes and Kakashi just held her tighter with one arm and wiped away the tears with his other hand.

"Do you want to talk to him again before you go?" Kakashi asked in a soothing tone. Mito blinked once and took Kakashi's hand in her own. There was a hopeful smile on her face.

"Would you really let me do that? A-and you'll come with me too?" Mito asked in a hopeful tone. Kakashi gently kissed her forehead again with a smile on his face.

"If that's what you want to do, then I'll let you do it," Kakashi whispered. Mito felt herself blush from the warmth of Kakashi's breath on her face. "And if you want me to join you, then I will."

Mito pulled Kakashi into a hug with a smile on her face. As soon as she let go, she kissed him passionately. Kakashi gladly returned the kiss.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

SpiralingPiplup: And that would be the end of this chapter. =]

Kakashi: When's the next update?

SpiralingPiplup: When I feel like updating. So bite me.

Naruto: Don't you have something else to say too?

Kakashi: I'd rather not bite you...

SpiralingPiplup: Oh, yes, I do, Naruto! I'd like to say that this story is finally coming to a close! A couple more chapters and it'll be done! And then I can start on another one of my many crazy fanfic ideas, tee hee. But for now, you can enjoy this chapter. ;)


	13. A Family Rivalry

_So here we are with another chapter. We're finally coming to a close. Soon, anyways. I'm thinking a few more chapters and then I'll be done. Oh and there's definitely going to be an epilogue. (: So without further ado, I now present chapter thirteen of A Flower of Hope and Love._

A Flower of Hope and Love

Chapter 13 – A Family Rivalry

Mito sighed quietly as she tapped on the door to Yuta's apartment. Kakashi was standing behind her, staring up at the beautiful, star filled night sky. The door slowly opened, revealing Yuta's annoyed expression. He was still wearing his school uniform for unknown reasons.

"Yes?" he asked in a thoroughly annoyed tone. Mito flinched slightly, but Kakashi turned around to place a comforting hand on Mito's shoulder. She glanced back at him, and just by looking at Kakahi's one visible eye, she knew he was giving her a comforting smile beneath his mask.

"I wanted to talk," Mito breathed. Yuta looked from Mito, then to Kakashi and sighed quietly.

"Fine, but if he lays a hand on me, then you best pray that you're out of my apartment before I can react," Yuta snarled. He stepped back, opening the door more to allow Mito and Kakashi in. Mito walked in first and Kakashi, who had his hands stuffed into his pockets, followed close behind her. Yuta closed the door behind the couple just as they sat down on the couch. He took a seat in an armchair and folded his arms across his chest. "So what do you want to talk about, dear sister?"

"I-I…" Mito took in a deep breath as she glanced over at Kakashi, then back at the ground. "I have to do this Yuta… I-I can't take care of a child by myself, let alone two! A-and… I-… I love Kakashi… and I r-really think that h-he'll be the best person to help me… r-raise them."

Yuta closed his eyes just as tears fell from Mito's eyes. Her head was buried into Kakashi's chest as he rubbed her back comfortingly. Yuta opened his eyes again and stood up. Kakashi saw this out of the corner of his eye and growled quietly.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kakashi growled. Mito slowly looked up; tears were still falling from her blue eyes. Yuta walked over to Mito and Kakashi and kneeled down in front of his sister.

"I'm sorry, Mito. I-I shouldn't have acted the way I did," Yuta whispered. "Please… will you forgive me?"

Mito placed her left hand on Yuta's cheek and smiled softly. The tears were slowly starting to cease. "Oh, Yuta… of course I forgive you… and you know, I'm sure I can visit or something… Admittedly, it won't be any time soon because… well, you know…"

"I understand," Yuta replied. A smile was slowly starting to form on his face as he stood up. Kakashi looked from Mito to Yuta and a small smile appeared on his covered face.

"I guess I forgive you as well, Yuta," Kakashi said softly. Yuta glanced over at Kakashi and smiled softly at him.

"Thanks, Kakashi-sensei," Yuta replied.

*-*-*-*-*

Naruto and Sakura sighed as they sat on the porch enjoying bowls of miso ramen. They had woken up that morning to find out that Kakashi and Mito were gone. With that said, they resorted to making the only breakfast that they possibly could without blowing up the entire apartment: ramen. This brought them to the porch, eating ramen and waiting for Kakashi and Mito to return from wherever it was they had gone.

And then they heard the door open and close. Naruto and Sakura quickly jumped up and ran inside, dropping their bowls on the table on the porch as they did. They ran inside to see Kakashi and Mito. The couple took a seat on the couch as Naruto and Sakura sat down in the armchairs.

"Where did you go, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked. Mito stood up and folded her arms across her chest, yawning as she did so.

"I think you can tell them," Mito said quietly. "I'm going to bed."

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask and nodded. Mito returned his smile, and then walked off into the room she shared with Kakashi. His gaze returned to his students and the smile beneath his mask faded away. "We went to go talk to Yuta."

"And? What happened?!" Naruto asked. He really sounded eager to know the details and such. Sakura just sighed and shook her head; she knew Kakashi wasn't going to go into detail.

"To make a long story short, Mito and Yuta made up," Kakashi replied. Naruto sighed in defeat, which made Kakashi chuckle quietly.

"What about you and Yuta-kun?" Sakura asked quietly. Naruto glanced over at her; he could see the hurt in her eyes from when she and Yuta had parted ways. It was the same when Sasuke left except this happened a lot differently. For example, it certainly didn't involve Yuta going over to the wrong side and trying to kill those he loved with.

"We made up as well," Kakashi replied. Sakura's face brightened instantly. She jumped up out of her seat eagerly.

"Kakashi-sensei, can I go see him?" Sakura asked happily. Kakashi smiled beneath his mask and nodded. Sakura raced out the door, which slammed shut. Naruto closed his eyes, waiting in fear due to the fact that moments after he heard the front door close, another door opened. Mito entered the sitting room with a look of pure anger on her face.

"Was it really necessary for the door to be slammed?" Mito growled quietly. Naruto slowly opened his eyes, the fear slowly going away.

"It was Sakura, love. I'll be sure to talk to her when she gets back," Kakashi said quietly. Mito looked at Kakashi with a skeptical expression, and then looked over at Naruto.

"Is this true?" Mito asked quietly. Naruto nodded nervously, bringing a soft smile to Mito's face. She slowly walked over towards him and ruffled his blonde hair. "I'm not going to hurt you, Naruto."

*-*-*-*-*

Sakura stood outside of Yuta's apartment and sighed. She had knocked on the door at least five minutes ago and no one had answered. He was definitely home. The curtains were drawn back, the television was on, and the lights were on. "Yuta Kirishima, if you don't open this door, then I'm going to kick it down!"

The door flew open moments later to reveal a thoroughly annoyed and sleepy Yuta. Sakura felt bad now; maybe she should've visited later. Yuta sighed and grabbed Sakura's wrist. He pulled her into the apartment and closed the door. Yuta gently pushed her against the now closed door and kissed her forehead.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Sakura breathed. A smile appeared on Yuta's face as he placed another kiss on her forehead.

"I've missed you. I was going to come by later and talk to you," Yuta replied quietly. A smile slowly appeared on Sakura's face.

"Oh, Yuta… D-does…" Sakura trailed off, looking into Yuta's blue eyes with her own hopeful green eyes. Yuta kissed her once more on the forehead, lingering a bit longer than necessary before pulling back.

"Only if you want to," Yuta whispered. Almost instantly, Sakura managed to get free from Yuta's grasp and jumped into his arms.

"Of course," she breathed. She breathed in Yuta's scent, bringing a smile to her face. She missed this happiness and she was ever so glad to have it back. And then it hit her. She was going back to Konoha soon. She couldn't maintain this relationship. "Yuta… I-I..."

"I know… you're going home. We'll make this work, I promise," Yuta whispered before passionately kissing her.


	14. Homecoming

_So I've decided that this is the very last chapter before the epilogue. With that said, the final events of the fic will be in this chapter. As a sneak preview, the epilogue is about the characters' lives seven years following the events in this chapter. Which means, yes, the characters will be seven years older than they are now. So I'mma give you this chapter now since I'm dying to get it out!_

A Flower of Hope and Love

Chapter 14 – Homecoming

Kakashi smiled softly as Naruto and Sakura stood near the familiar purple and black portal. The very same portal that was going to take them to the outskirts of Konohagakure. It made Kakashi nostalgic, and he was sure that Naruto and Sakura were feeling the same way as he could hear them talking animatedly about all of the memories that they shared. Kakashi knew that his former students were going to miss Japan, but a part of him knew that they wouldn't be forgetting it any time soon.

Ichiraku's ramen shop was the only place Naruto wanted to go at the moment. He had missed it there. Now that he was finally returning to Konoha, Naruto could go celebrate the successful completion of his mission with Iruka and even Kakashi, Sakura, and Mito, if the latter three wanted to tag along. And if others wanted to tag along as well, Naruto wouldn't care. He was looking forward to being with his friends, even though he was going to miss the friends he had made in Japan.

Sakura had tears forming in her green eyes. If there was anything in Japan that she was going to miss, it was going to be the friendships she made and Yuta. She would definitely miss Yuta. He claimed that he would make their relationship work, but Sakura had no idea how that would be happening. They would be in two separate worlds; there was no way that their relationship could work.

Mito buried her face into Kakashi's chest. Part of her didn't want to leave Japan, but the other part of her wanted to leave. She was happy with Kakashi, not to mention she wanted to smack the living daylights out of Asuma for impregnating her. Mito looked up at Kakashi with tear filled eyes.

"Don't cry, my love," Kakashi whispered softly. "Everything will be just fine."

"Are you sure, Kakashi?" Mito asked shyly. Kakashi nodded as he pulled his mask down to place a gentle kiss on Mito's forehead. A smile slowly appeared on Mito's face as she pulled Kakashi's mask back up to cover his face.

"Kakashi-sensei, shouldn't we be going now?" Naruto asked. Kakashi glanced down at Mito, who nodded in agreement. He glanced back over at the portal and smiled softly beneath his mask.

"Alright… Naruto, you go first. Then you go, Sakura. Mito and I will follow," Kakashi said softly. Naruto looked over at Sakura, and then shrugged innocently as he hopped into the purple and black portal. Sakura followed him soon after. Kakashi gently nudged Mito towards the portal, but Mito had such a tight grip on him that his gentle nudge didn't get her any closer to the portal.

"Can we go at the same time?" Mito asked softly, relinquishing her grip on Kakashi slightly. Kakashi smiled and nodded. The couple followed Sakura through the portal moments later.

*-*-*-*-*

Konohagakure was a fairly busy city. People were running around the city, entering the various shops. Kakashi and his former students as well as Mito were stopped at the village gate by Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki, causing Kakashi to raise an eyebrow.

"Is something wrong here?" Kakashi asked. Kotetsu and Izumo exchanged confused looks before looking at Kakashi with a strange face.

"How do we know you're really Kakashi?" Kotetsu asked. Kakashi shrugged and lifted his headband from his left eye, revealing the Sharingan. Kotetsu and Izumo exchanged another confused look before shrugging. "Alright, then what about blondie?"

"Blondie has a name, you—" Mito growled. Kakashi had covered her mouth before she could finish and chuckled quietly.

"Eheheh, um, this is Mito Kirishima. I'm sure that Lady Hokage told you that she was coming back with us?" Kakashi replied nervously.

"Oh, right, yeah, yeah. Okay, go on ahead," Kotetsu said. The group walked through the village gates. They were finally in Konohagakure.

"So now what?" Sakura asked curiously. Kakashi stopped near Ichiraku's, watching Naruto run towards the stand.

"I guess you and Naruto can go off on your own. I'll go let Tsunade know that we're here," Kakashi stated. Sakura nodded before walking over to the ramen stand to join Naruto.

*-*-*-*-*

The night sky was illuminated only by the full moon and the stars. Mito smiled softly to herself as she sat on the porch at Kakashi's apartment. Kakashi had gone out with Iruka, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura to celebrate their safe return from Japan and Kakashi's engagement to Mito. The front door opened and closed quietly; Kakashi was finally home. Kakashi stepped out onto the porch and gently placed his hands on Mito's shoulders.

"I'm home," Kakashi said softly. Mito stood up from the chair she was sitting in and hugged Kakashi. Kakashi returned the hug, causing Mito to snuggle into the embrace.

"I'm so glad you're back. I've missed you," Mito replied, grinning up at Kakashi.

"Heh, well, I'm just glad that you're happy," Kakashi whispered as he pulled his mask down and kissed Mito passionately.

**The End.**

_Epilogue is next chapter still. (:_


	15. Epilogue: Seven Years Later

_So this is the final chapter of A Flower of Hope and Love. It's the epilogue. (: Just for your information, the epilogue takes place seven years after Homecoming (chapter 14). So characters will be more mature and all of that nice stuff. I hope you've enjoyed reading A Flower of Hope and Love as much as I've enjoyed writing it! _

A Flower of Hope and Love

Chapter 15 – Epilogue: Seven Years Later

A woman with blonde hair that was tied up into a messy bun sat on a bench in the park located in Konohagakure. Next to her was a man with spiky silver hair whose left eye was covered up by his headband. On the woman's lap was a child that was no older than a year. The child had blue eyes like its mother and silver hair like its father.

Two children that were no older than seven were playing on the jungle gym with a boy and girl who looked to be in their teenage years. The two children had black eyes like their father with blonde hair like their mother; one child was a boy and the other was a girl. The older boy had spiky yellow hair and blue eyes, and his female companion had bubble gum pink hair and green eyes.

"Naruto-kun, I wanna play a game!" the younger girl whined as she jumped off of the jungle gym. The boy named Naruto grinned excitedly and ruffled the girl's blonde hair once he jumped off of the jungle gym.

"Alright then, Karuta, what do you want to play?" Naruto asked as Karuta's brother and the pink haired girl jumped off of the jungle gym as well.

"I wanna play hide and go seek!" Karuta responded happily. Naruto grinned as he patted the pink haired girl on the back.

"You wanna be it, Sakura?" Naruto asked. The girl named Sakura shrugged and smiled softly.

"Sure, I suppose," Sakura replied as she casually leaned on the jungle gym and closed her eyes. Just as she started counting, Naruto, Karuta, and the young boy ran off into the nearby trees. The young woman that was sitting on the bench moved to get up, but the man sitting next to her kept her down.

"Don't worry about them, Mito. Naruto will keep them safe if anything happens," the man with silver hair calmly stated. The woman named Mito relaxed as the child on her lap shifted into a more comfortable position.

"If you say so, Kakashi," Mito replied in a soft voice. Kakashi smiled beneath his mask as he picked up the child from Mito's lap. Just as Kakashi picked the child up, it started crying. Mito instantly took the child away from Kakashi and began to comfort it.

"She doesn't like you, Kakashi," Mito joked. The child slowly went back to sleep in Mito's arms just as Kakashi laughed quietly. He put on a mock hurt face as he looked at his daughter.

"Of course Mia likes me. She was probably just surprised that I picked her up," Kakashi replied in a mock hurt tone. Mito chuckled quietly as she moved closer to Kakashi.

"That's why she cries every time you pick her up," Mito whispered. The smile beneath Kakashi's mask got bigger as he looked at his wife.

"Okay, maybe she doesn't like me then, but I'm sure she'll get used to me in the future," Kakashi whispered. "And besides, I know you like me, and I'm pretty sure that Karuta and Kazuko like me."

Moments later, Naruto could be heard in the distance. A blonde woman with a large bust was carrying him out from behind the trees just as Sakura looked up to see what the commotion was. Karuta and the young boy named Kazuko were close behind the blonde woman carrying Naruto. Mito and Kakashi stood up and approached the woman with blonde hair; Kakashi sighed audibly once everyone was at the jungle gym.

"What did he do now, Lady Hokage?" Kakashi asked. Tsunade dropped Naruto, and Karuta and Kazuko ran over to him.

"That's what I want to know," Lady Hokage responded. Naruto jumped up, effectively scaring Karuta and Kazuko.

"All we're doing is playing hide and go seek, Granny Tsunade!" Naruto cried as he crossed his arms. Tsunade shook her head and sighed as she looked at Kakashi.

"I highly doubt he was doing anything else with Karuta and Kazuko, Lady Hokage. He knows I'd beat him if he was," Mito said softly as she shifted Mia in her arms. Kakashi nodded in agreement just as Tsunade sighed again.

"Well, I'm afraid I'll have to pull Naruto and Sakura away from Karuta and Kazuko… they seem to have visitors," Tsunade said softly. Naruto and Sakura's expressions brightened at Tsunade's words.

"Visitors? Who would come and visit us?" Naruto asked excitedly. Tsunade looked over at Naruto and smiled softly.

"They said their names were Nina, Ayu, Tetsushi, Hiroki, and Yuta… perhaps those names sound familiar to you?" Tsunade replied. Mito's expression brightened as well at the sound of Yuta's name.

"Yuta came too?" Mito breathed. Tsunade looked over at Mito curiously.

"You know these people, Mito?" Tsunade asked. Mito nodded happily in response.

"Yuta's my brother. And the other four are good friends of mine," Mito replied. Tsunade looked over at Naruto and Sakura, who were grinning excitedly.

"I see. Well, they're waiting at my office… perhaps we should head there?" Tsunade said.

/\/\/\/\

Sakura was grinning excitedly as she jumped into Yuta's arms upon her arrival at Tsunade's office. Naruto was also grinning as he hugged Nina and Ayu and shook hands with Hiroki and Tetsushi. Kakashi gave the group a small wave as he placed his arm around Mito's shoulders. Mito smiled softly at the group as she shifted Mia in her arms once more.

"It's so nice to see you guys again," Mito said softly. Nina grinned as she ran up to Mito and hugged her, being extra careful not to crush Mia. Mito returned the hug with her free arm just as Kakashi took Mia away from Mito.

"I figured you would need both of your arms to hug someone," Kakashi joked. Mito smiled as she let go of Nina. She looked over at Ayu, Tetsushi, Hiroki, and Yuta with a small smile on her face.

"You've grown so much over the past seven years… all of you," Mito breathed as Yuta approached them. He was grinning excitedly, as if Naruto had just given him a few tips on pranking people.

"Hey Mito. Hey Kakashi," Yuta said happily. Kakashi waved to Yuta with his free hand just as Mito pulled her brother into a hug.

"I've missed you so much," Mito whispered. Yuta smiled as he returned the hug.

"I've missed you too," Yuta replied as his sister released him. Naruto, Sakura, Ayu, Tetsushi, Hiroki, Karuta, and Kazuko had just approached the others as well.

"Mito, are you ever gonna come visit us?" Ayu asked quietly. Mito smiled as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Can we go? Please mom? Please?" Karuta and Kazuko begged. The twins were looking from their mother to their father excitedly. Mito glanced over at Kakashi, who nodded in acceptance.

"I don't see why not… but not today. Perhaps in a couple weeks," Mito replied. She made a mental note to not write them between today and the day she was going to visit them. She planned on surprising them. Karuta and Kazuko grinned happily as they hugged their mother.

"Will you write before you come?" Yuta asked with a smile. Mito shrugged innocently, grinning as she did. "Oh, alright then. Be that way."

"I will be that way," Mito replied, still grinning.

"Well, we should probably be going. It was pretty late when we left and we do have class tomorrow," Ayu bluntly pointed out. Hiroki and Tetsushi nodded in agreement. The group said their goodbyes and left, leaving the Hatake family, Naruto, and Sakura in Tsunade's office. Tsunade and Shizune smiled softly as Kakashi looked over at them.

"I assume you'll be asking for a day off in a couple weeks, Kakashi?" Tsunade asked.

"Of course! I'm not staying here if that's what you think!" Kakashi replied. Tsunade smiled and walked up to Kakashi, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Then you can have it. Just let me know before you leave," Tsunade stated.

/\/\/\/\/\

The sky was a beautiful shade of orange and yellow. Mito smiled softly as she leaned into Kakashi. The couple was standing on the top of Hokage Mountain while Naruto and Sakura stayed at home, watching their three children.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Mito asked softly. Kakashi smiled as he pulled his mask down. Seconds later, he had placed a gentle kiss on Mito's neck.

"Not as beautiful as you, my love," Kakashi whispered. "Or our children."

Mito shifted so that she could look into Kakashi's single black eye. Kakashi took her left hand and entwined it with his right. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, lingering for a few seconds longer than necessary, before kissing her left hand.

"I love you, Kakashi," Mito whispered ever so softly.

"I love you too, Mito. More than you could ever imagine," Kakashi said softly just before kissing Mito passionately.

_And that is the end of A Flower of Hope and Love. Again, I hope you enjoyed it!_


End file.
